


Naked

by LiAnatomy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Merluca - Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiAnatomy/pseuds/LiAnatomy
Summary: Meredith e Andrew precisam encontrar uma forma de retornarem um para o outro enquanto lidam com a (possível) doença mental de DeLuca e a marcação cerrada de Hayes.Fic pós-episódio 16X15 (Snowblind)
Relationships: MerLuca Merluca
Kudos: 22





	1. Capítulo 1 – Juntando os pedaços

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not gonna wait until you're done  
> Pretending you don't need anyone  
> I'm standing here naked"
> 
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith Grey estava encostada em uma das paredes dos infinitos corredores do Grey Sloan. Ela precisava de ar. Andrew DeLuca havia acabado de expulsá-la do quarto, totalmente transtornado. E o pior: ele havia a magoado, profundamente. Ok, talvez ela merecesse depois de ter trazido à tona o problema do pai dele em um momento nada propício. Mas Meredith era humana e jogar com a história do Alzheimer de Ellis Grey sempre foi algo que a feria profundamente. Derek havia feito isso no passado e a ferida vez por outra ainda sangrava. Ela nunca se livraria dos estigmas.  
Ela ainda reuniu forças para caminhar e se arrumar para poder ir para casa. A intensidade da nevasca havia dado um tempo e ela poderia finalmente ir ver seus filhos. Concentrou-se em arrumar suas coisas e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Naquele momento,por mais que a situação de Andrew a preocupasse, ela não tinha forças para lidar mais com isso.  
Encontrou-se com Hayes do lado de fora. Ele a olhava com um olhar inquisidor, mas ao mesmo tempo ávido de proteção. E finalmente a pergunta que ela sempre soube, em seu interior, que uma hora viria à tona estava sendo despejada por ele ali:  
\- Dr. DeLuca. O que ele é para você?  
Meredith prendeu a respiração. Ela mesma não sabia. Ou fingia não saber, fugia das conclusões óbvias e que todos enxergavam, menos ela. Era difícil demais externar o que ele significa. Colocar em palavras a presença de Andrew em sua vida era mais aterrorizante do que o próprio "eu te amo", dito a ele através do vidro de uma cela. Reunindo forças, ela finalmente falou:  
\- Ele foi um dos primeiros....o primeiro homem que eu disse "eu te amo" depois do meu marido.  
Hayes olhava para ela intensamente.  
\- E...foi bom?  
Ele havia perguntado se foi bom? Era isso mesmo?  
Meredith parou. Ela parecia não saber medir em palavras a intensidade daquilo tudo. Limitou-se a dizer através de um suspiro.  
\- Foi bom....foi...foi muito bom.  
Um silêncio momentâneo. Depois, ela escutou algo como uma sugestão de Hayes sobre precisar de um amigo e que isso não era má ideia. Cristina e ela eram "irmãs gêmeas", ele havia mencionado. Mas, o cordão umbilical havia sido cortado, Cristina estava longe, Alex misteriosamente sumido, imerso em algo grave, provavelmente. Amelia e Maggie envolvida em seus dramas. Estava se tornando insuportável carregar tudo sozinha. Hayes parecia ser um bom ouvinte. E ele precisava de companhia também, já que o próprio havia confessado que "tudo é muito solitário". Ele a entendia. Era viúvo, tinha filhos, entendia esse vazio e estava tendo dificuldades para amenizá-lo. Parecia implorar, mesmo que timidamente, por ajuda. Mas, hoje, ela só queria ser ajudada.

Foi para casa pensativa. Externar seus sentimentos por Andrew havia sido o ápice da noite. Não esperava ter que admitir que realmente esteve apaixonada por Andrew e que ele ocupara um lugar que nenhum outro ocupou depois de Derek. Nem mesmo Nathan. Mas por que estava conjugando o verbo no passado? Ela havia deixado de amar Andrew? Não...não se deixa de amar da noite para o dia; outro dia mesmo eles estavam ali, juntos, fazendo amor loucamente, matando as saudades da companhia e do corpo um do outro após um "tempo" bobo sugerido por Andrew. Com certeza, o sentimento ainda estava vivo, mas a tristeza que ela sentia nesse momento a impedia de pensar ou sentir qualquer outra coisa.   
Assim que chegou, seus filhos já estavam dormindo, protegidos do tempo horroroso e cortante que fazia lá fora. Amelia havia colocado as crianças para dormir e ela deu graças a Deus por ter a ajuda dela naquele momento, mesmo na atual circunstância que ela se encontrava. Beijou-os e, exausta, deitou-se na cama. A nevasca agora atingia seu coração.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Alguns dias se passaram e Meredith procurava enfiar a cabeça no trabalho. Procurou desviar de assuntos aleatórios e concentrar-se apenas em seus filhos e nos seus pacientes. Não via Andrew há 3 dias, mas sabia notícias dele através de Maggie: as mãos estavam cicatrizando bem e o perigo de perdê-las já havia passado. Com um pouco de fisioterapia, Andrew poderia voltar a operar normalmente. Mas era só. Meredith não sabia de mais nada.   
Trabalhou durante o dia todo no caso de uma paciente que sofria de diabetes e que apresentava um quadro clínico anormal: seu organismo rejeitava as aplicações de insulina e Meredith e Schmitt precisaram dar um duro danado para deixá-la sob controle.  
Meredith havia encontrado com Hayes algumas vezes também, mas tiveram apenas conversas casuais. Ele estava ocupado com o caso de uma adolescente com uma deformação ortopédica e estava trabalhando com Link. Meredith achou melhor assim. Não estava em um clima bom para desabafos ou conversas reflexivas. Procurou até mesmo fugir das possibilidades de encontrar com ele, já que a última conversa que tiveram envolvia Andrew e ela não estava recuperada o suficiente para levar aquilo adiante.  
A checagem de pacientes já estava terminando. Decidiu então começar a organizar suas coisas. Iria embora mais cedo para casa, pediria uma pizza e veria um pouco de TV com seus filhos. Eles estavam crescendo rapidamente e ela tinha medo de perder a melhor parte dessa aventura.  
Distraída em seus pensamentos enquanto checava se havia alguma mensagem de Alex, Meredith não percebeu quando a porta do elevador se abriu. Ao olhar adiante, seu coração congelou.  
\- Oi....Dra. Grey.  
Diante dela estava Andrew, parado dentro do elevador. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Um frio percorreu seu corpo. Finalmente, o momento de encará-lo.  
A nevasca havia voltado.  
****************************  
FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1  
Ps: esta é a primeira vez que me atrevo a escrever algo! Desculpe se não está legal. Mas quando achei um vídeo no youtube com a música Naked do James Arthur e tendo Merluca como montagem eu fiquei apaixonada! Então me inspirei na música e sempre a imaginei como música do casal. Principalmente no início do namoro, quando Meredith relutava em aceitar o Andrew.  
Pretendo escrever mais um capítulo sobre o encontro da Meredith e do Andrew no elevador. Como será ficar sozinhos depois de tantas mágoas?   
Espero que alguém leia!🤭🤭🤭


	2. Capítulo 2 – Acerto de contas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause here I am  
> I'm giving all I can  
> But all you ever do is mess it up  
> Yeah, I'm right here  
> I'm trying to make it clear  
> That getting half of you just ain't enough" (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
Assim que escutei a voz dele com um grave "Oi, Dra. Grey" meus olhos saíram imediatamente da tela do celular. Nem mesmo o barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo tinha sido capaz de me tirar do mundo o qual eu me encontrava totalmente mergulhada. Mas, hei, não é qualquer mulher que tem a sorte de ter um Andrew DeLuca na sua frente, chamando pelo seu nome. Mas naquele momento eu realmente não esperava.  
Ele me cumprimentou me olhando timidamente e com a cabeça um pouco baixa. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, mas ele logo desviou. Querendo desesperadamente fugir dali, mas, ao mesmo tempo também permanecer ali, eu disse:  
\- Eu...ahn...lembrei que deixei algo na sala de Bailey e...  
\- Meredith... - ele parecia insultado - por favor. Não me faça me sentir pior.  
Concordei com um sinal afirmativo e entrei no elevador. A porta se fechou rapidamente e estávamos sozinhos. Eu e Andrew DeLuca, sozinhos, em um elevador...era muito deja vu.  
Um silêncio instaurou-se entre nós e o desconforto foi palpável. Pensei em saber como ele estava, mas qualquer insinuação sobre sua saúde mental poderia acender uma brasa que queimou abundamente dias atrás e que trouxe estragos catastróficos. Então, permaneci quieta.   
Foi quando senti que ele virou-se para mim e decidiu falar.  
\- Meredith, eu preciso te dizer algo.  
Encorajei-o com o olhar e ele me devolveu um olhar absurdamente penetrante. Minhas pernas falseavam e se ele não falasse logo eu iria virar uma poça ali mesmo.  
\- Eu...gostaria de me desculpar com você.  
Pendi a cabeça para o lado (um trejeito que adquiri com ele, sem perceber) e falei:  
\- Pelo quê?  
Ele me olhou muito sério; seu olhar parecia que ia me rasgar a alma.  
\- Você sabe...pela forma que tratei você nos últimos dias.  
\- Você quis mesmo dizer aquelas coisas? - (Isso Meredith, enfia a faca logo de uma vez)  
Ele parecia confuso.  
\- Não...eu...bem... - ele engoliu em seco; as palavras pareciam não ser suficientes - eu....estava fora de mim.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e aquilo me acabou por dentro. A minha vontade era de abraçá-lo e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem e que só de vê-lo parado, na minha frente, tão vulnerável, já me fez esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas Andrew tinha mais a dizer.  
\- Eu realmente não quis dizer tudo o que disse. Eu estava frágil e...escutar você me dizendo algo tão....tão....íntimo e doloroso...me levou à estaca zero. Mesmo assim, você não merecia ouvir aquilo. Eu entendi seus motivos.  
Eu olhei pra ele e agora era como se eu quisesse ler tudo o que se passava naquela mente. Mas ele permanecia indecifrável. Cabisbaixo e com as mãos nos bolsos, pela primeira vez eu não via a altivez característica de Andrew DeLuca, nem sua adorável arrogância. Era como se ele estivesse perdendo uma batalha interna e se negasse a expô-la.  
\- Poderíamos ter resolvido tudo em outro momento - suspirei - mas....eu também errei em trazer à tona um assunto tão delicado estando na frente de todos. Mas foi a única maneira que encontrei para tentar parar você. Me desculpe.  
Ele me olhou seriamente. A dor ainda estava lá, mas o semblante não era o mesmo daquele dia. Havia uma....tristeza profunda. Seus olhos não expressavam mais a jovialidade e a aventura que sempre estiveram presente ali. Era como se uma luz tivesse se apagado.  
\- Eu....sei. Eu sei. - ele disse. E abaixou novamente a cabeça.  
O silêncio voltou a imperar. A porta do elevador se abriu e então saímos, cada qual virando-se para tomar seu rumo. Mas eu me recusava a terminar a conversa assim. Então, me voltei e falei:  
\- Podemos conversar melhor, se quiser.  
Ele virou-se para o meu lado. Deus, eu já falei o quanto Andrew DeLuca é bonito? Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias, ele estava terrivelmente sexy. Apesar do visual descuidado, com olheiras profundas, barba por fazer e cabelos longos e despenteados, ele parecia uma obra de arte grega, cuidadosamente esculpida.  
\- Eu estou buscando ajuda, Meredith. Iniciei hoje as sessões com uma psicóloga. Fui por insistência da Carina - ele abaixou a cabeça e completou olhando para o lado - mas saí de lá apavorado.  
Dei alguns passos na direção dele e toquei seu rosto, fazendo com que ele olhasse pra mim.  
\- Isso não precisa ser solitário, Andrew.  
Ele me olhou e eu juro que o olhar que ele me deu foi o mais penoso possível. Eu não enxerguei ali o homem cheio de vida e expectativas que vivia sempre pronto para mim, propondo aventuras e me prometendo o mundo, fazendo-se presente a todo instante até mesmo quando eu lutava em aceitá-lo.  
\- Eu....preciso fazer essa jornada sozinho.  
Ele deve ter visto meu olhar desolador. Por isso, despejou as palavras tão rápido para acabar com tudo de vez. Começou a girar a faca que já estava cravada no meu peito.  
\- Meredith, eu nunca envolveria você em algo assim.  
\- Você não escolheu isso, Andrew! - gritei  
\- Não, não escolhi e é aí que está toda a injustiça! Se eu não escolhi, você não tem que escolher!  
Ele abaixou a cabeça. E continuou girando a faca.  
\- Eu pensei que eu fosse o homem certo para estar ao seu lado. Eu lutei muito pra te merecer. Eu tentei mostrar que, apesar de ser jovem e ser um residente, eu merecia o crédito. Namorar Meredith Grey não é fácil, sabia?  
Abaixei a cabeça para sorrir e quando ergui novamente vi um sorriso triste e amarelo no canto de sua boca.  
\- Eu busquei ser seu parceiro, estar à sua altura. E por um tempo achei que estava conseguindo. Eu fiz mil planos em minha cabeça e tinha medo que você fugisse quando eu tivesse coragem de revelar.  
Eu o ouvia atentamente. Eu senti a nevasca se aproximando novamente.  
\- Mas...se tudo isso se confirmar....se...o diagnóstico for conclusivo...então....eu precisarei deixar você completar o caminho sozinha.  
Eu quis gritar, mas minha voz não saía. Eu quis esmurrar seu peito e dizer que ele estava errado. Eu quis sacudi-lo e dizer que eu iria provar para ele que ele podia sim, ser o melhor parceiro do mundo, porque eu também seria. Mas a minha voz não saía. Ela não saía.  
\- Eu sinto muito por tudo que te causei. Mas...o que posso fazer agora é agradecer pelos grandes momentos que você me permitiu passar ao seu lado. Ao lado dos seus filhos.  
O que ele estava querendo? A faca já estava sendo girada no meu peito. Ele queria que sangrasse mais?  
\- Você é uma mulher incrível, Meredith Grey. Mas você já passou por muita coisa. Não vou deixar que escolha passar por mais um inferno em sua vida.  
Uma raiva descontrolada se apossou de mim. Quem ele pensava que era? Como ele podia me dizer o que eu deveria ou não fazer?  
\- Você não tem esse direito, Andrew! Definitivamente, você não tem!  
Eu estava esmurrando seu peito. Ele me olhava, incrédulo.  
\- Você não pode me dizer o que devo ou não fazer! Eu faço as minhas escolhas! Eu! Você entende isso?  
\- Você não conhece as consequências dessas escolhas! Então, não! Você não as faz, Meredith!  
\- O que está pensando? Que pode entrar na minha vida, provocar um furacão e sair quando bem entender? Você não pode me dispensar assim, Andrew! E olha só: Já é a terceira vez que termina comigo, realmente isso é humilhante!  
Ele fechou os olhos.  
\- Me desculpe. Eu não estou querendo humilhar você.  
\- Você me ama?  
Eu disparei a pergunta mais rápido que uma metralhadora. Ele me olhou incrédulo.  
\- Como é que é?  
\- Perguntei se você me ama.  
\- Mer...eu...como pode perguntar isso?  
\- Fiz uma pergunta simples, Andrew DeLuca. Você me ama?  
Ele deu um suspiro longo. O olhar penetrante, Deus, aquilo podia me desmontar!  
\- Se eu não te amasse, eu não estaria aqui, me revelando tão vulnerável. Se eu não te amasse, eu não estaria aqui, de frente a você, te implorando para me deixar ir....se eu não te amasse, Meredith Grey, eu não estaria abrindo mão de você para evitar uma catástrofe. É isso que você precisa entender.  
\- Bem - continuei - se você me ama então você sabe que deve deixar as pessoas livres para que elas escolham suas ações. Você não tem o poder de me impedir, Andrew.  
Fui aproximando dele devagar. Eu sentia falta do seu abraço, das suas mãos na minha cintura, do seu beijo calmo e ardente ao mesmo tempo, de passar a mão nos seus cabelos macios...eu sentia falta de tudo isso e ele precisava saber.  
Mas tudo que recebi foi um olhar mortificado.  
Andrew afastou-se e deu o golpe de misericórdia.  
\- Deus sabe o quanto esperei para ouvir essas palavras de você, Meredith.  
Ele retirou o celular do bolso e me mostrou uma foto. Era uma mulher bonita, de cabelos longos, com duas crianças no colo.  
\- Esta é minha mãe. Vim para os EUA para morar com ela depois que o casamento dos meus pais se tornou um campo minado. Você não tem ideia do que é ser casada com alguém que possui o grau de bipolaridade desenvolvido pelo meu pai. Minha mãe suportou tudo o que pôde aguentar. E quando ela mesma estava perdendo sua saúde mental, ela decidiu vir às escondidas para cá. Para isso, precisou me separar da Carina e viver quase como uma clandestina. Eu a via se definhar dia após dia, tomando remédios controlados e envelhecendo mais rápido do que o normal. E eu era uma criança, Meredith. Ela preferiu isso a viver perto dele.  
Eu o olhava atentamente. Ele continuou, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.  
\- É isso que você quer?   
\- Andrew, as pessoas são diferentes. A história não precisa se repetir. Você ainda não sabe se realmente tem o mesmo transtorno que seu pai e...  
Ele me olhou profundamente. E parecia dizer: "ok, vc pediu". E lançou:  
\- É esta a vida que você quer escolher para seus filhos?  
Petrifiquei. Até aquele momento não visualizei quaisquer consequências envolvendo meus filhos. Eu simplesmente não cogitava isso. Eu não sabia a fundo sobre como era conviver com alguém com transtorno bipolar e, se Andrew realmente fosse diagnosticado, eu, sinceramente, não saberia como agir. Meus filhos são e sempre serão minha prioridade. Eles já passaram por tanto...  
Diante do meu silêncio, Andrew deve ter percebido o peso da sua última pergunta sobre mim.  
\- Finalmente está raciocinando, Meredith.  
Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e antes de ir embora disse:  
\- Seja feliz, Meredith. Eu realmente desejo que você encontre alguém certo para você, se for o que deseja. Eu não irei me esquecer de você e nem de seus filhos. Foi uma honra.  
E virou-se, indo embora.  
Fiquei ali parada, durante não sei quanto tempo. As últimas palavras de Andrew ainda ecoavam em mim. Parecia que a nevasca tinha voltado porque, de repente, senti um frio incontrolável me invadir e me encolhi como um filhote de urso em meu casaco. Caminhei para o carro, mas nem sei como cheguei até lá. Um vazio torturante fazia parte de mim agora.  
Nunca mais terei Andrew DeLuca. Nunca mais....nunca mais...era isso mesmo?  
Realmente. O carrossel nunca para de girar.  
********************************* Fim do capitulo 2  
E agora? Será que a Meredith vai desistir de vez do Andrew? Será que vão seguir suas vidas longe um do outro?   
Que triste né? Aguardem o próximo capítulo...


	3. Capítulo 3 – Ação e reação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Read my mouth  
> If you ever want me back  
> Then your walls need breaking down" 
> 
> (Naked - James Arthur)

No primeiro dia, ela chorou....desabou como uma garotinha que tinha ganhado um não da mãe. Não quis levantar da cama, pediu à Maggie que olhasse seus filhos e se enfiou no quarto, ficando deitada o dia todo, olhando para o nada.  
No segund0o dia, ela amaldiçoou Andrew DeLuca e até mesmo seus próprios filhos. Não precisava dele; se ele não quisesse a sua ajuda, pois bem, que se dane! Seus filhos também precisavam começar a reagir sozinhos; que se virassem e parassem de perguntar pelo "tio" Andrew!  
No terceiro dia, ela praguejou contra a vida, que sempre arrumava um jeito de lhe bater mais forte. Ela já havia tirado de Meredith a maior parte de seus amigos, sua mãe, sua irmã, seu marido...e agora tentava lhe tirar seu italiano atrevido, o único homem que conseguira abalar as estruturas de Meredith Grey depois da morte de Derek.   
No quarto e no quinto dia, ela enfiou a cara no trabalho, trabalhando silenciosamente o dia todo, emendando uma cirurgia após a outra, abstendo-se de conversar com quem quer que fosse, respondendo apenas aos pacientes e dando ordens aos residentes e enfermeiras.  
No sexto dia, empanturrou-se de besteiras; chocolates eram os seus favoritos, mas abriu mão de sorvete, porque isso fazia lembrar-se dele. Comeu tanto doce que chegou a colocar tudo para fora em ânsias de vômito intensas.  
No sétimo dia, Meredith Grey chegou muito cedo ao trabalho e encontrou Bailey no balcão.  
\- Caiu da cama, Grey?  
\- Um bom dia para você também, nazista.  
\- Acho que preciso lhe lembrar que tem 2 reuniões hoje, não se atrase.  
\- Infelizmente, não vai dar.  
Bailey olhou para Meredith com uma cara incrédula, custando a acreditar no que ouvira. E a boca de Bailey abriu-se mais um pouco quando ouviu Grey completar:  
\- E não estou para ninguém hoje, faz de conta que você não me viu. Tenho um assunto a resolver.  
E dirigiu-se à sala do Departamento de Psicologia e Psiquiatria.  
================================================================================  
\- Dra. Grey, com todo respeito, a senhora sabe que é antiético informar a terceiros sobre os pacientes em tratamento.   
\- Sim, Dra. Dawson - insistiu Meredith - entretanto, estou pedindo como favor pessoal, pois eu também estou envolvida na situação.  
Dra. Dawson sentou-se, acomodando-se na cadeira. Conhecia Meredith há anos e sempre esteve com ela em momentos decisivos - aborto espontâneo, tiroteiro, morte de Derek, tragédia do avião, espancamento - e era a psicóloga/psiquiatra que mais confiava ali.  
\- Meredith, se você está envolvida, terá que preencher um formulário solicitando autorização para acompanhamento do paciente e informar, inclusive, o seu grau de proximidade. Não posso lhe conceder favores pessoais desse tipo, estaria colocando o tratamento do paciente em risco.  
Meredith sentou-se. Precisava convencê-la a colaborar, mas sabia que a Dra. Dawson nunca infringiria as regras éticas.  
\- Tudo bem. Então, estou oficialmente solicitando acompanhamento psicológico para pessoas que convivem com portares de transtorno bipolar.  
Dra. Dawson olhou intensamente para Meredith. Conhecendo-a há anos, tinha liberdade de conversar com ela de maneira informal.  
\- Isso tem a ver com o Dr. DeLuca, não é?  
Meredith suspirou.  
\- Sim. Quero ajudá-lo. Já separei artigos científicos para leitura e agora preciso da sua ajuda.  
\- Meredith, ainda não sabemos se ele realmente tem transtorno bipolar. Há uma grande chance, pelo histórico familiar, mas ainda é muito cedo para um diagnóstico conclusivo.  
\- Eu sei. Mas quero estar aqui para ele. O que tiver que ser, será.  
\- Não sabia que vocês estavam tão sérios assim...quer dizer, eu ouvi os rumores, mas ...você sabe. Odeio fofocas.  
\- Nós estamos juntos há um ano. Mas os últimos meses tem sido difíceis. - Meredith abaixou a cabeça - oficialmente, estamos separados. Ele terminou comigo e acredita não ser a pessoa certa para mim. Mas acredite...eu relutei muito e demorei a admitir o que eu sentia pelo Andrew. Mas ele se tornou importante demais para eu desistir dele.   
\- Bem, sendo assim - a Dra. Dawson se levantou - eu a verei com mais frequência então. Tenho uma sessão com o Dr. Deluca amanhã bem cedo, se quiser vir à tarde, nós podemos conversar e começar um primeiro contato. Mas lembre-se, Meredith: é uma responsabilidade muito grande que vai assumir. Pelo seu histórico, me sinto obrigada a lhe informar isso.  
Meredith sorriu.  
\- Quando foi que a Dra. presenciou algo fácil em minha vida? Se isso fosse fácil, não teria graça.  
E saiu.  
=============================  
Meredith passou o dia enfurnada em uma antiga sala de reuniões, onde ela , Alex, Cristina, Izzie e George costumavam esconder-se para estudar para as provas, comer, dormir e falar da vida dos outros. Ela havia levado vários artigos científicos para ler e havia encontrado estudos interessantíssimos na internet. Havia separado inclusive alguns contatos de profissionais que demonstraram, através de resultados com seus pacientes, um grande avanço no tratamento da doença.  
Ela não havia percebido que anoitecera. Juntou suas coisas e desceu para o estacionamento. Bailey deveria estar furiosa, mas ela acertaria as contas com ela amanhã.  
Ao dirigir-se para o carro, escutou uma voz a chamando.  
\- Hei, Grey.  
Ela virou-se. Era Cormac. Ela não o via há vários dias e ele até havia mandado mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ela respondera que sim, sem se estender.  
\- Hei...nossa, desculpe estava distraída.  
\- Faz dias que não a vejo, Grey. Está tudo bem?  
\- Sim, está....tirei apenas alguns dias de descanso para organizar algumas coisas.  
Hayes a olhava intensamente. Sabia que Meredith estava mentindo, pois tinha aprendido a decifrar algumas expressões dela. Mas, a grande verdade é que ele desejava tirar daquele rosto aquela tristeza sem fim. Por isso, resolveu arriscar.  
\- Bem, se não estiver ocupada, pensei que poderíamos dar uma volta, não sei...talvez tomar alguma coisa. Você sabe...colocar o papo em dia. Eu...gosto de conversar com você.  
Meredith sorriu.  
\- Eu adoraria, mas preciso ir para casa...não vi meus filhos o dia todo e estou muito cansada.   
\- Eu entendo. Talvez...um café amanhã logo cedo?  
\- Um café está ótimo. Preciso ir - e retirou-se deixando Hayes contemplá-la de longe.  
======================================================================  
No dia seguinte, Meredith chegou cedo e estava ansiosa para encontrar-se com a Dra. Dawson. Ela sabia que seu horário com ela era apenas à tarde, mas precisava lhe mostrar alguns estudos que descobrira enquanto pesquisava de madrugada. Ela também sentia falta de Andrew, mas, por enquanto, era melhor manterem-se afastados, pois ela tinha medo de se desconcentrar. Sabia apenas que ele estava trabalhando normalmente, mas andava muito quieto, sem conversas e ia direto para casa todos os dias, segundo Carina havia lhe falado. Melhor assim.  
Assim que terminou de trocar-se, foi interceptada por Hayes.  
\- Bom dia, Grey. Espero que não tenha se esquecido do nosso café...  
\- Café? Claro, sim, claro...Vamos lá, ainda tenho alguns minutos antes do primeiro paciente.  
Os dois foram até o carrinho de café do lado de fora do hospital. Cormac perguntou se ela estava melhor e ela disse que sim. Conversaram trivialidades; ele lhe contou sobre como os filhos estavam rebeldes e desobedecendo o horário de chegar em casa; Meredith disse que tinha pavor só de imaginar essa fase com seus três. A conversa era leve, fluía bem e Meredith até conseguiu sorrir como há alguns dias não fazia.  
De repente, o olhar de Meredith desviou-se. Andrew aproximava-se e parecia que o mundo congelara por alguns momentos. Ele parou e os dois trocaram olhares profundos, cheio de ansiedade, a respiração suspensa por alguns segundos. Tomando coragem, Andrew continuou a andar; teria que passar pelo carrinho mesmo para chegar ao hospital...No seu melhor equilíbrio, cumprimentou-os:  
_ Bom dia, Dra. Grey....bom dia, Dr. Hayes.  
\- Bom dia, Dr. Deluca. Não tenho te visto muito esses dias...bom saber que suas mãos se recuperaram.   
\- Obrigado, Dr. Hayes. À propósito...gostaria de aproveitar o momento e me desculpar pelo meu comportamento nos últimos dias. Sei que foi algo imperdoável a forma como o desacatei. Estou ...corrigindo meus erros. - disse com a respiração entrecortada.  
\- Realmente foi algo chocante, Dr. DeLuca...mas, conversei com a chefe Bailey e está tudo certo. Espero realmente que não se repita.  
\- Não vai - disse Andrew - Com licença.  
\- Não vai pedir desculpas à Dra. Grey também?  
Andrew olhou para Meredith que parecia petrificada.   
\- Hayes, não... - Meredith tentou falar, sendo cortada por Andrew.  
\- Eu já me desculpei com a Dra. Grey, Dr. Hayes. Mas...reitero minhas desculpas, Dra. Grey. Agora com licença.  
E saiu cabisbaixo, mas com um olhar mortificado. Meredith olhou para Hayes incrédula.  
\- Por que fez aquilo?  
\- Aquilo o quê? Olha, Grey, sei que vocês tinham uma história, mas ele lhe deve, no mínimo, desculpas!  
\- Olha, Hayes, você não tinha que se meter! Eu e Andrew já conversamos e está tudo bem!  
\- Vocês voltaram? - a pergunta de Hayes foi mais rápida que um disparo de bala.  
\- Não....não voltamos - Meredith abaixou a cabeça - mas isso não significa que desejamos mal um ao outro. O Andrew precisa de ajuda, mas está negando. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo, então, por favor, não se meta! - e saiu pisando duro, deixando Hayes com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.  
============================================================================  
O dia passou arrastando-se. Meredith estava com o coração apertado. A forma como Andrew olhara para ela e Hayes havia mexido muito com ela. Ele parecia mortificado e ela apenas queria confortá-lo. Mas sabia que não podia.   
Ela o viu de longe, fazendo a ronda, mais cedo. Depois soube que ele iria participar de uma palestra para residentes em preparação para o exame final.   
Uma cirurgia de emergência em um dos seus pacientes mais graves fez Meredith adiar a sessão com a Dra. Dawson. Isso a frustrou o dia todo. Ligou para a médica psiquiatra e pediu que a agendasse para o horário mais próximo possível. Porém, Dawson só poderia lhe atender no dia seguinte. Bufando de raiva, dirigiu-se para o refeitório. Precisava comer algo, distrair-se.   
Quando finalmente sentara em uma das mesas mais afastadas, percebeu alguém aproximar-se dela. Era Hayes.  
\- Dra. Grey, sei que sentando-se aqui estava tentando não ser vista, mas...eu precisava vir me desculpar.   
Meredith deu um pulo.  
\- Tudo bem, Hayes. está tudo bem, eu só....estou um pouco nervosa.  
Hayes estendeu-lhe um chocolate.  
\- Fizemos as pazes?  
Meredith sorriu.  
\- Certo.  
Hayes e Meredith ainda conversaram por alguns minutos. Mesmo dizendo que precisava checar seus pacientes, Hayes insistia em acompanhar Meredith, enquanto caminhavam para tomarem o elevador.   
\- Sabe, Grey, eu sempre morri de medo de elevadores. Claro que não confesso a ninguém, mas, tenho pavor de locais muito fechados.  
\- Bobagem - Meredith riu - Você precisa lutar contra esse medo. Elevadores são lugares ótimos. Diria que é a invenção do século. Não sabe o que está perdendo.  
\- Como assim?  
Meredith corou e preferiu desviar o assunto. Entraram no elevador falando amenidades. Perto do andar onde parariam, o elevador deu um tranco, as luzes piscaram, as portas ameaçaram-se travar; um tranco maior ainda foi sentido e Meredith acabou se desequilibrando. Rápido como uma águia, Hayes conseguiu ampará-la com os braços no exato momento em que as portas se abriram. Tlim.  
\- Ahn...eu..ahn...acho que vou pelas escadas.  
Era Andrew DeLuca um tanto quanto desconcertado e com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar na cena que vira à sua frente. Meredith Grey nos braços de Cormac Hayes.   
Desvencilhando-se rapidamente dos braços do pediatra, Meredith saiu correndo atrás de Andrew. Precisava resolver aquele mal entendido.  
Enquanto isso, Hayes parecia paralisado ainda dentro do elevador. E, observando Meredith se afastar, apenas disse:  
\- É...realmente. Eu não sabia o que eu estava perdendo...  
**************************************************************************************  
FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3  
Urgh que raiva dessa marcação cerrada de Hayes, hein? E o Andrew não anda dando sorte...mas ainda tem muita coisa por vir. Aguardem!


	4. Capítulo 4 – Apenas Respire

Andrew sentiu suas pernas falsearem quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ele viu Meredith Grey nos braços de Hayes. Por mais que ele estivesse trabalhando com sua cabeça e insistindo na ideia fixa de que Meredith agora era um sonho do passado e que ele não poderia fazer parte da vida dela mais, ainda era doloroso aceitar essa ideia. Ele a amava e disso ele tinha certeza: não era sintoma de nenhuma doença.  
A cena fez com que Andrew saísse correndo dali. Ele pareceu escutar a voz dela, mas,provavelmente, ela apenas tentaria dar uma desculpa. Ele sentia-se mais morto ainda por dentro, até porque ele sabia que Meredith tinha que seguir em frente, mas não achava que isso aconteceria tão rápido.  
E ele já havia percebido o clima entre ela e Hayes. Era notável. Ele havia percebido principalmente o encanto que Meredith Grey exercia sobre o pediatra. Ele também já havia sido enfeitiçado por ela, um ano atrás, mesmo bêbado no casamento de Alex e Jo. E o feitiço ainda permanecia ali, dolorosamente vivo, e parecia mais forte do que nunca.  
Procurou afastar a cena da cabeça.Ele tinha uma sessão com a Dra. Dawson agora e precisava se concentrar. Mas a sua vontade era de explodir. Sentou-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas da área psquiátrica e ficou esperando ser chamado. Não demorou muito e a Dra. Dawson o chamou.  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dr. Deluca?  
\- Não....quer dizer....sim...eu....acho que não quero falar sobre isso.  
\- Seria melhor não esconder nada, você sabe. Precisamos fluir aqui.  
\- Eu sei, eu sei....eu só...não sei se estou pronto para verbalizar isso, entende?  
\- Tem a ver com a Dra. Grey?  
DeLuca olhou para a médica assustado. Até aquele momento ele achava que ela não iria entrar no campo amoroso tão rápido. Mas não adiantava esconder suas emoções, afinal de contas, era para isso que estava ali, para entendê-las e saber como controlá-las.  
\- Eu....eu acabei de ver Meredith com...com outra pessoa.  
A Dra. Dawson franziu a testa.  
\- Tem certeza? Isso não me parece ser real.  
\- Ah, mas foi.   
\- Dr. DeLuca, procure checar as informações antes de antecipar sua reação a elas. Algumas coisas você não tem controle sobre como se sentir. Mas em outras, você pode evitar muito sofrimento.   
Andrew abaixou a cabeça.  
\- Eu não sei se estou em uma fase que consigo evitar sofrimento.  
\- Apenas lute. Você viu algo que não gostou e...como reagiu a isso?  
\- Bem...eu...apenas saí dali correndo.  
\- Sem explosões?  
\- Sem explosões.  
\- Isso já é um bom sinal.  
\- Mas não significa que eu não esteja explodindo por dentro.  
\- Então canalize essa sua explosão interior para outro lugar. - disse a Dra. Dawson se levantando. Ela foi até o armário e retirou algo de lá, entregando a DeLuca.  
\- Luvas de boxe?  
\- No piso inferior há uma academia desativada. Lá tem um saco de pancadas antigo, mas ainda em bom estado. Acabe com ele, Dr. DeLuca.  
Andrew sorriu.  
\- Será um prazer.  
================================================================================  
Meredith correra alucinadamente,mas não conseguira alcançar Andrew. Parecia que havia evaporado. Não, ele entendera tudo errado! Ela não podia deixá-lo pensar que estava tendo algo com Hayes. Mesmo que estivessem separados, ela pretendia continuar com ele e lutaria por ele, só não podia dizer isso a ele agora. Mas deixar que Andrew pensasse que já estava em outro relacionamento, isso sim, colocaria os planos dela por água abaixo.  
Exausta de procurá-lo, decidiu arrumar suas coisas para ir para casa. O dia já tinha dado o que tinha que dar. E ela nem mesmo conseguira falar com a Dra. Dawson. Droga.  
============================================================================  
Andrew socava o saco de boxe com um desespero tão grande que as vezes parecia que ia despencar dali. Mas ele precisava fazer o que a Dra. Dwason havia dito: canalizar suas emoções. Assim ele fez.   
Ele se lembrou que há pouco tempo, nesse mesmo horário, era o momento do dia que ele mais gostava: normalmente passava em casa, tomava um banho e arrumava suas coisas para passar a noite na casa de Meredith. E não ansiava apenas pela noite a sós com ela, mas gostava de ficar em casa fazendo pizza ou jogando com os filhos dela. Já se acostumara facilmente com a rotina de um lar e sentia aquela sensação de pertencimento. Mas agora,tudo havia virado apenas lembranças.  
Lembrou-se da cena do elevador. Hayes com Meredith nos braços. Há pouco mais de um ano era ele que estava com Meredith Grey nos braços, dentro do elevador, depois que uma pane havia os deixado trancados lá. E ali, naquele momento, o primeiro beijo deles (sóbrio) quase acontecera. Andrew sorriu a essa lembrança; mas os flashes de Hayes vieram novamente e então ele fechou o semblante novamente.  
"Acho que vou apelidar esse saco de pancadas de Mr. Bald. Gostei. Prepare-se, Mr. Bald. Andrew DeLuca não costuma errar um soco"  
Coitado do saco.  
==============================================================================  
Uma semana havia se passado e as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito. Andrew fazia sessões de 3 a 4 vezes por semana e, sem que ele soubesse, Meredith havia começado as suas à tarde, 2 a 3 vezes por semana. Eles não haviam se encontrado ainda, Andrew ficara a semana toda a serviço da ortopedia, à pedido de Link. Meredith o via apenas de longe e procurava controlar sua vontade de ir falar com ele.  
Hayes continuava com sua persistência. Apesar de várias recusas de Meredith, havia conseguido convencê-la a tomar alguns cafés com ele. Eles também estavam sempre juntos em cirurgias pediátricas e ele até mesmo havia conseguido apresentar um dos seus filhos a ela. Conversavam muito e, mesmo nas conversas triviais, ele procurava jogar seu charme. As vezes funcionava, pois conseguia arrancar sorrisos tímidos e até mesmo elogios discretos de Meredith. Mas ele sabia que o âmago dela era preenchido por outro sentimento muito mais profundo e que não pertencia a ele. Ainda.  
Na sexta, o hospital estava em polvorosa. Os indicados ao prêmio do ano de "Qualidade no atendimento hospitalar" estava prestes a serem anunciados e todo ano o Grey Sloan tinha bastante destaque, abocanhando vários prêmios e recebendo uma boa quantia direcionada a melhorias no atendimento. Nesse ano, especificamente, Catherine Fox esperava que o hospital pudesse render, pois precisava levantar a moral da entidade, já que passara por diversas crises internas e externas.  
Todos os médicos estavam reunidos no saguão, assistindo ao telão. Em alguns minutos, seria pronunciado os nomes dos indicados e todos estavam ansiosos, mas a maioria achava que o nome de Meredith Grey era certo, mesmo depois do escândalo do artigo que ela escrevera contra seu próprio hospital e a possibilidade de perder sua licença médica. Mas a verdade é que a boa fama de Meredith era imensa e as cirurgias pro bono que havia realizado, mesmo sem autorização, havia lhe rendido uma simpatia cada vez maior dos vários comitês hospitalares.  
A cerimônia havia começado e Bailey tentava silenciar o salão. O pronunciamento dos indicados eram lidos um a um e a angústia dos médicos do Grey Sloan só aumentava. Várias categorias haviam sido mencionadas, mas ninguém do hospital havia sido indicado. Catherine e Bailey balançavam a cabeça em desespero, não acreditando na situação. Nem mesmo Meredith Grey, a estrela do Grey Sloan, havia sido mencionada.  
Faltavam ainda as três últimas categorias. Na categoria Psiquiatria, a Dra. Dawson apareceu como um nome forte, pois trabalhava no hospital há 15 anos e seus índices de cura e adaptação de pacientes só melhoravam. Na categoria "Humanização da Enfermagem", a enfermeira Collin Schmitt consegui ser indicada por seu trabalho na ala da obstetrícia, dando atenção humanizada às mães no momento do parto, o que melhorou a taxa de mortalidade, melhorando o ranking do Grey Sloan.   
A última categoria foi anunciada e muitas pessoas já começavam a se retirar do saguão. Bailey não se conformava. Ia se retirando também quando escutou o som da TV:  
\- Deixamos por último o anúncio dos indicados dessa categoria por entendermos que os hospitais tem desenvolvido um grande trabalho no que se diz respeito aos futuros grandes nomes da Medicina. Neste ano, tivemos trabalhos extraordinários desenvolvidos por residentes que demonstraram ser mais do que apenas médicos mecânicos, mas, principalmente, se tornaram médicos humanos. Assim, os indicados na categoria "Humanização da Residência" foram: Justin Elliot, do Seattle Children's Hospital, Megan Garnier do Breast Care Center, Josh Altman do Northwest Hospital & Medical Center e Andrew DeLuca do Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.  
O burburinho no salão foi imenso. Bailey sorria de ponta a ponta.  
\- DeLuca! DeLuca! Onde ele se enfiou? - gritava Bailey  
Meredith não cabia em si. Sorrindo de felicidade, procurava Andrew pelo saguão, mas nada. Onde ele estava? As pessoas começaram a aplaudir e procuravam DeLuca para abraçá-lo, mas nem sinal dele. Meredith então, teve um feeling.  
Sem que ninguém percebesse, ela foi ao terraço, o mesmo terraço que fora palco do primeiro beijo deles, totalmente sóbrios e depois de tantas investidas e tentativas de fugas por parte dela. Ali havia se tornado um lugar deles, onde costumavam se encontrar nos intervalos dos plantões para ficarem juntos, jogando conversa fora, rindo dos casos mais engraçados, planejando o jantar ou simplesmente curtindo a vista abraçados.  
E lá ele estava. Estava sentado em uma mureta, algo que ela detestava que ele fizesse. Era alto demais e ela morria de medo dele desequilibrar.   
\- Já pedi que não se sentasse aí, mas não adianta, você é um teimoso mesmo.  
Andrew virou-se para ela, com um pequeno sorriso.  
\- Parece que gosto de viver no limite. O que está fazendo aqui, Meredith?  
\- Estão todos te procurando. Você não ouviu seu bipe?  
\- Droga, estava tão distraído que nem senti - disse Andrew checando seu pager - preciso ir, deve ser algo com o Larry, meu paciente e do Link.  
\- Hey, relaxa...não é nenhuma emergência. São boas notícias, na verdade.  
Andrew olhou para ela levantando um sobrancelha. Meredith sorriu. Ela amava o jeito como uma simples sobrancelha levantada o fazia sexy. Um cacho do cabelo caía pela testa e isso o tornava irresistível.  
\- Você acabou de ser anunciado como candidato a receber o prêmio de residente do ano. Está concorrendo ao prêmio da Fundação de Qualidade Hospitalar. Está um alvoroço lá embaixo e Bailey quer saber onde se meteu.  
\- Tá brincando...  
\- Não estou não.  
Andrew olhava para Meredith incrédulo.  
\- Parabéns, Andrew. Nem eu e nem nenhum outro residente deste hospital conseguiu uma indicação assim.   
Sem conseguir resistir mais, Meredith o abraçou forte. Andrew não lutou contra seu abraço. Os dois ficaram em silêncio absoluto por alguns minutos, apenas sentindo seus corpos enlaçando-se e matando a saudade daquele contato. Andrew sentia o perfume dos cabelos de Meredith e aquilo o fazia fechar os olhos. Já Meredith concentrava-se no conforto que seus braços e de seu tórax, que faziam-na se sentir a mulher mais protegida de todas.  
\- Desculpe, Meredith, eu...prolonguei demais esse abraço.  
\- Tive culpa nisso também, não se preocupe. Mas acho que tínhamos uma razão, não é mesmo?  
\- Sim - Andrew sorriu - de qualquer forma, obrigado. Vou descer.  
Meredith viu Andrew afastar-se. Como doía ter que separar dele! Em outros tempos, os dois iriam providenciar uma comemoração com direito a muito vinho e sexo. Mas hoje, ela apenas iria embora para casa e repassar mentalmente esse abraço, várias vezes durante a noite.  
Mas, pela primeira vez depois de um bom tempo, ela sorriu verdadeiramente. Ela podia sentir. O seu Andrew, seu verdadeiro Andrew, ainda estava ali.  
***********************************************************************************************  
PS: Cenas fófis de Merluca para acalmar nosso coração! E vamos de aproximação do nosso casal!


	5. Capítulo 5 – Como deve ser

Os dias seguintes foram agitados. Andrew virou uma celebridade dentro do hospital e chegou a ser disputado entre as áreas e nos atendimentos de emergência. Apesar de todo reconhecimento e bajulação, Andrew continuava a trabalhar normalmente; andava cabisbaixo e ainda com pouca conversa. Ao observá-lo conversar com uma garotinha internada na área da Pediatria, Meredith resolveu parar e observar. Ele levava jeito, era claro. Mas também tinha aptidão para Cirurgia Geral. Seria uma batalha de escolhas e tanto para ele. Com certeza, ela faria campanha para que ele ficasse em Geral, mas ele também seria um cirurgião pediátrico e tanto.  
Quando Andrew saiu do quarto, deparou-se com Meredith no posto de enfermagem.  
\- Bom dia, Dra. Grey.  
\- Hey...você não parece um residente indicado a um dos maiores prêmios de qualidade hospitalar deste país. E olha que suas chances são muito altas.  
\- Eu ainda não ganhei, não é? E outra...mesmo que tivesse ganhado, é só um prêmio.  
\- Como é que é? Essa doeu, vou jogar meu Catherine Fox na lixeira hoje mesmo.  
Andrew sorriu.  
\- Você sabe sobre o que estou falando.  
\- Não sei não. Trate de me explicar.  
Andrew suspirou e abaixou a voz.  
\- Você é Meredith Grey. É respeitada, renomada, tem uma história incrível, ainda que muitas vezes sofrida. Quem eu sou? Um residente imigrante que, para provar que tem valor, precisa arriscar sua vida e ainda ser vigiado em cada atitude dentro do hospital por suspeitas de insanidade mental. Com todo respeito, Meredith, esse prêmio não muda nada para mim.  
E saiu sustentando um olhar mortificado e deixando Meredith com o coração cheio de angústia.  
=========================================================================  
\- Andrew foi indicado a um dos principais prêmios deste país, mas está frustrado. O que eu posso fazer? - perguntou Meredith, andando de um lado para o outro.  
\- Meredith, essas frustrações não somem de um dia para outro - disse a Dra. Dawson - elas estão sendo trabalhadas dia após dia, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ele, é normal que elas demorem a passar.  
\- Eu não entendo. Em outros tempos ele estaria radiante, sentindo orgulho de si, espalhando aos quatro cantos sua nomeação, ainda que parecesse arrogância...  
\- Aí é que está. A vida inteira ele precisou espalhar sua competência aos 4 cantos para fazer com que as pessoas o notassem. E nem assim elas o reconheciam. Andrew foi indicado por salvar a vida de uma garotinha na intensa nevasca e precisando arriscar sua própria vida e carreira para buscar um fígado para ela. Trabalhou como uma máquina para dar o diagnóstico a uma paciente que não foi levada a sério como deveria por ninguém neste hospital, esta é a grande verdade. E mesmo assim, ninguém reconheceu nada do que ele fez. A partir daí, Andrew teve surtos psicóticos e agora está sendo monitorado por Bailey em cada atendimento que ele faz.   
\- Você está dando razão a ele então?  
\- Sim, estou. Isso para uma pessoa que não foi exposta a níveis altos de estresse já é angustiante. Imagina para ele. É preciso curá-lo, buscando compreender sua visão das coisas.  
Meredith ficou pensativa.  
\- E o que posso fazer então?  
A Dra. Dawson olhou profundamente para ela.  
\- Andrew precisa sentir que é realmente amado. REALMENTE. No presente momento, ele pode achar que você está se aproximando dele apenas por pena ou gratidão. Você não pode deixar. Estou trabalhando isso com a Carina também. E tem mais uma coisa.  
\- O que é?  
\- Andrew acha que você está com outra pessoa.  
Meredith suspirou.  
\- Ele me viu nos braços de Hayes ao sair do elevador. Mas não houve NADA. Eu simplesmente me desequilibrei com o tranco do elevador e caí. A droga da porta teve que abrir justo na hora que o Andrew ia entrar.   
Dra. Dawson suspirou.  
\- Meredith, ele está com a ideia fixa que vai te esquecer e ele tem trabalhado para isso.   
\- Como assim "trabalhado para isso"? Ele está saindo com alguém?  
\- Isso não sei, acho que não, mas ele está convicto de que não é o homem certo para você. Sua tarefa de casa é: se realmente quer continuar com o Andrew, deve buscar alguma forma de demonstrar a ele o que sente, sem parecer que é gratidão ou pena.  
Meredith abriu a porta para ir embora.  
\- Deixa comigo.   
E saiu.  
=====================================================================  
Durante o decorrer da semana, Bailey recebeu uma ligação da Fundação de Qualidade Hospitalar. Eles estavam empolgados em anunciar os vencedores do Grey Sloan; a grande verdade é que os três indicados do hospital haviam sido contemplados com o prêmio. Bailey mal cabia em si de tanta satisfação e orgulho. Ligou rapidamente para os três a fim de informá-los.   
Em poucos minutos os três estavam em sua sala e haviam sido recebidos com um caloroso abraço da chefe.  
\- Muito bem, agora vocês precisam se preparar para receber o prêmio. Daqui 1 semana, os três serão enviados à Los Angeles para participarem da cerimônia. Vocês devem preparar a roupa de gala, a cerimônia é chique e os canapés são divinos.  
\- Estaremos lá, Dra. Bailey. Será um prazer - disse Collin, a enfermeira, que não continha sua alegria.  
Assim que suas duas colegas saíram, Andrew permaneceu.  
\- Algum problema, DeLuca?  
\- Eu...eu sinto informar, Dra. Bailey, mas não poderei comparecer à premiação.  
\- Como é?  
\- Eu...eu tenho um compromisso inadiável neste dia.  
\- O que seria mais importante do que receber um dos maiores prêmios deste país, Dr. DeLuca? Me esclareça esse ponto porque estou perdida aqui...  
Andrew suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Bailey então compreendeu. Ele não queria ir. Estava assustado e incomodado de ter que enfrentar uma multidão por um prêmio que ele achava que não merecia.  
\- Dr. DeLuca...Andrew, preste atenção: mesmo que você não tivesse sido indicado ou ganhado este prêmio, todos nós neste hospital vimos como você vem se destacando nos últimos meses, especialmente no último mês.  
\- Vocês veem? Quer dizer, meu destaque é sempre sobre os gritos e surtos psicóticos na frente dos pacientes ou dirigidos ao Dr. Hayes ou especialmente à Dra. Grey, não é?  
\- Quem dá valor a estes surtos não são pessoas com credibilidade, Dr. DeLuca.  
\- Então acho que precisa rever quase todo seu pessoal.  
Bailey suspira.   
\- Andrew, quero você lá nessa solenidade. Todos nós neste hospital já passamos por vários surtos e momentos de alguma insanidade. Nossa carreira nos leva ao limite emocional várias vezes. Mas dentre nós, você foi o único que arriscou sua vida e carreira e salvou duas pacientes quase ao mesmo tempo em meio a estes surtos. Você é maior que qualquer diagnóstico de doença, Dr. DeLuca. E se você não for, mando um carro de mensagens na porta da sua casa, no dia da cerimônia, e, juro por Deus, que você vai sentir tanta vergonha que não vai querer sair na rua tão cedo.  
Andrew sorriu.  
\- Tudo bem, Dra. Bailey. Preciso ir, com licença.  
\- Mais uma coisa, Deluca: você pode levar um acompanhante.  
Andrew sorriu e deixou a sala.  
================================================================================  
\- Mas é claro que vou com você!  
Andrew sorriu, agradecido.  
\- Obrigado, Carina. Será muito importante ter você do meu lado. A Bailey faz muita questão e só vou porque ela me ameaçou.  
\- Eu não perderia por nada, Andrea. Estamos orgulhosos de você.  
Andrew sorriu e antes de sair da sala de Carina, escutou a pergunta da irmã:  
\- Como está indo suas sessões com a Dra. Dawson?  
\- Tudo bem. Ela é ótima.  
\- Você não teve nenhum surto mais, Andrea. Há grandes chances de terem sido episódios isolados de picos de estresse.  
\- Mas há grandes chances de não ser. Já identificamos que desenvolvi manias. Elas ainda me acompanham no dia a dia, mas sem picos elevados como naquela época. Essas manias são sintomas do transtorno, Carina, você sabe bem.  
\- Eu sei....mas talvez não seja tão grave quanto..o do papai.  
Andrew abaixou a cabeça.  
\- Acho que eu não teria tanta sorte. Te vejo depois, bambina.  
E saiu.  
================================================================================  
A semana voou e o assunto mais comentado era a cerimônia de entrega ao prêmio. A Dra. Dawson havia suspendido 2 sessões de Andrew para poder se preparar para viagem, mas havia assegurado a ele que não precisava de medo: ela também estaria lá e ele poderia solicitar sua ajuda em caso de pânico. Ele ficou muito agradecido e até mandou entregar um buquê de rosas em sua casa, em representação ao apoio que estava recebendo.  
A cerimônia seria transmitida no saguão do hospital para quem quisesse acompanhar. Muitos estavam ansiosos, inclusive alguns residentes que se inspiravam em Andrew para melhorar suas carreiras.  
Dois dias antes da viagem, Meredith procurou Carina, pois ela mal havia visto Andrew pelo hospital. Encontrou a ex-cunhada no café e aproveitou para saber notícias.   
\- Ele não queria ir, Meredith. Foi um custo convencê-lo. Mas ele vai.  
\- Fico feliz que ele aceitou ir. Será bom para ele. Mas, só estou preocupada com uma coisa: acho que não seria bom ele ir sozinho. Sei que a Dra. Dawson estará lá, mas ela estará com o marido. Andrew pode se sentir desamparado, entende?  
\- Ah, sim, mas fique tranquila, ele não irá sozinho.  
\- Não? Com quem ele vai?  
\- Ah, ele vai com...  
Neste momento Carina foi interrompida pelo "Bom dia" de Hayes. Ele estendia um copo de café para Meredith.  
\- Não te vejo há uns dois dias, Dra. Grey. Como vai Dra. DeLuca?  
\- Muito bem, obrigada.  
Meredith estendeu a mão, aceitando o copo de café.  
\- Ahn, obrigada, Hayes...eu, ando bastante ocupada mesmo.  
\- Hoje temos uma cirurgia juntos. Pelo menos dará para colocar a conversa em dia. Te aguardo mais tarde então. Com licença.  
Carina observou Hayes afastar e analisou o sembante de Meredith.  
\- Desculpe me meter, mas...vocês estão juntos?  
Meredith se assustou.  
\- Eu e Hayes? Não, claro que não. Por quê?  
\- Bem, é que...o clima entre vocês é perceptível.  
\- Somos apenas amigos, só isso. Ele é uma boa pessoa, tem uma história parecida com a minha. Tenho tentado ajudá-lo , de alguma forma.  
\- Bem...então...ele parece ser perfeito para você, não é, Meredith? Quero dizer, vocês parecem possuir muitos pontos em comum.  
\- Carina, eu amo seu irmão. Eu não terminei com ele, foi ele que terminou comigo.   
\- Meredith, Andrea tem impulsos, especialmente quando percebe que não é bem-vindo. É uma característica do próprio transtorno. Mas, sinceramente, nesse ponto, eu acho que ele tem razão.   
\- Então eu vou provar para você que não estou interessada em Hayes e que não há nada entre nós.   
\- Como?  
-Venha comigo.  
================================================================================  
Andrew se preparava para viajar. Mas antes, havia passado na sala da academia e trabalhado intensamente no saco de boxe. Ele estava nervoso, sentia que poderia ter algum surto a qualquer momento. A ideia de se imaginar no meio de tantas pessoas e que ele seria o motivo da atenção no momento da entrega o deixava paranoico. Esse prêmio o fazia lembrar do inferno que passara para diagnosticar Suzanne e dos gritos que dera com Meredith na frente de Hayes e do hospital. Fazia-o lembrar da nevasca entrando em seu corpo e da dor intensa que sentiu dias depois, quando suas mãos estavam cicatrizando. Eram lembranças dolorosas demais para receber qualquer prêmio por isso.  
Essa agitação tomava conta de seu corpo e ele queria gritar. Por isso, socou o saco de pancadas o quanto pôde, imaginando que ali estavam todas as frustrações que sentira durante o processo de investigação diagnóstica de Suzanne e durante a fala de Meredith no corredor.   
Minando suor e com a respiração ofegante, agora sim, Andrew DeLuca estava pronto para viajar.  
==========================================================================  
No dia da viagem, tudo estava dando errado. A lavanderia havia atrasado a entrega de seu smoking, a Dra. Dawson e o marido não conseguiram comprar passagem no mesmo voo que ele e não conseguia localizar Carina em lugar algum.  
Prestes a chamar um táxi para o aeroporto, Andrew recebeu finalmente uma mensagem de resposta de Carina.  
"Andrea, desculpe o atraso. Tive um parto difícil e não conseguirei ir no mesmo voo que você. Vai na frente. Vai dar tudo certo."  
Inconformado, Andrew sabia que não tinha escolha. Praguejou contra o destino e pegou o táxi para o aeroporto. O trânsito estava infernal e por pouco não perdeu o voo.  
Dentro da aeronave, Andrew procurou fechar os olhos e buscar coragem. Pensou em Meredith. Ela já havia inclusive sobrevivido a um desastre de avião e, mesmo assim, continuava viajando sozinha. Ele poderia muito bem sobreviver a algumas horas de voo solitário.  
"Concentre-se, Andrew. Você vai lá, vai fazer seu papel, e depois voltar para terminar sua residência como deve ser"  
E foi assim que o voo de Andrew decolou rumo a Los Angeles.  
==============================================================================  
Faltavam duas horas para o início da cerimônia e Carina ainda não dera sinal. Ele estava ficando irritado. Vestiu-se e tomou um táxi para o local onde aconteceria a entrega dos prêmios. A Dra. Dawson havia mandado uma mensagem a ele dizendo que já estavam lá, então ele se animou.   
Ao chegar, não demorou a encontrá-la. Sentiu-se aliviado por ter alguém com quem conversar. O marido da Dra. Dawson era muito simpático e a conversa fluía bem. Corria o risco de dizer que estava até relaxando naquele ambiente. Sentiu-se grato por ter alguém conhecido ali. Collins, a enfermeira, também apareceu, acompanhada do noivo.  
De repente, uma voz bonita solicitou que os participantes se dirigissem ao salão principal e tomassem seus lugares em suas poltronas. A cerimônia iria começar em 30 minutos. Angustiado, Andrew mandou outra mensagem para Carina: "Não vou te perdoar, você vai ver".  
Foi caminhando em direção ao salão e procurou seu lugar, que estava reservado. Ainda bem que a Dra Dawson e Collin estavam sentadas próximas a ele, daria ao menos para conversar um pouco. Mas a poltrona vazia ao seu lado, o martirizava. Ele olhou para ela e pensou: "Acostume-se, Andrew. A solidão será sempre sua companheira daqui para frente".  
Afrouxou a gravata do smoking, quando escutou uma voz familiar, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
\- Nossa, me desculpe, essas companhias aéreas ainda vão matar um de infarto. Mas parece que cheguei bem a tempo.  
Incrédulo, Andrew, olhou para ela.  
\- Você está lindo, Andrew.  
Tomando seu lugar, Meredith se sentou sorridente na poltrona ao lado dele.   
====================================================================  
PS: Bafão...a entrada triunfal da Meredith no final é bem a cara dela, né? Espera que a noite só está começando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 5 – Como deve ser  
> "I'm not gonna wait until you're done  
> Pretending you don't need anyone"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)


	6. Capítulo 6 – Mudança de perspectiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying to make it clear  
> Getting half of you just ain't enough"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Andrew não acreditava no que via. Meredith acabara de sentar-se ao seu lado na cerimônia. Meredith. Grey. Meredith Grey. Não, isso não estava acontecendo.  
\- O que está fazendo aqui, Meredith?  
\- Como o que estou fazendo aqui? Te acompanhando, Andrew! Vai me dispensar?  
\- Não, claro que não! Mas...e a Carina? Aconteceu algo com ela?  
\- Aconteceu sim. Eu convenci ela a me dar o convite de acompanhante.  
Meredith riu. Andrew continuava ainda com o semblante surpreso.  
\- Vai começar. - disse ela.  
A cerimônia começou e com ela os discursos sem fim. Porém, nos intervalos das transmissões, descobriram a presença de Meredith Grey e, mesmo sem querer, ela precisou sorrir para fotógrafos e dar breves declarações. Em todas elas, deixou claro que ela não era a estrela da noite ali, mas estava apenas acompanhando Andrew DeLuca. Andrew, por sua vez, a observava. Seu comportamento era impecável; sorriso na medida certa, sem exageros, nível social contido e firme, mas amigável. Ele realmente tinha um longo caminho pela frente caso quisesse chegar aos pés de Meredith Grey um dia.  
Dra. Dawson e Collin receberam seus prêmios e fizeram belos discursos, enaltecendo a importância das mulheres no cenário médico. Foram muito aplaudidas e elogiadas. Quase chegando ao fim, o prêmio de residente do ano seria entregue. Era o prêmio mais aguardado da noite, pois o trabalho dos residentes era um holofote para hospitais famosos contratá-los ao fim do programa.   
Antes de ser chamado, Andrew presenciou alguns depoimentos no telão sobre ele. A Dra. Bailey, Dr. Webber e até mesmo a Dra. Riley deixaram breves, mas importantes palavras. O último depoimento era de Meredith e transbordava carinho e admiração, enaltecendo a inteligência, o esforço e coração bondoso de DeLuca. Ele trocou olhares com ela, agradecido.  
Quando seu nome foi chamado, ele tremeu. Não soube de onde tirou forças para subir ao palco. Para sua emoção, Suzanne, sua ex-paciente, entregou o prêmio em mãos. Obedecendo a um ímpeto, ele a abraçou enquanto era aplaudido de pé. Seu breve discurso foi contido, mas cheio de emoção. Falou sobre a importância de programas que respeitam o residente, valorizando a fama do Grey Sloan com isso, e agradeceu à equipe médica por deixar que ele permanecesse no programa, mesmo diante de suas falhas.   
Depois da cerimônia, os convidados foram para um outro salão onde seria servido um coquetel. A mesa do Grey Sloan estava super animada; Collin e a Dra. Dawson engataram uma divertida conversa relembrando casos engraçados . Meredith também deu sua contribuição, lembrando de suas histórias de quando era residente. Andrew estava calado, mas sorria. Não conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava impressionado com a presença de Meredith. Ela estava linda, na verdade, deslumbrante em seu vestido nude, com um decote discreto e, ao mesmo tempo, revelador.  
O coquetel ia chegando ao fim e estava na hora de retornar ao hotel. O voo sairia apenas no dia seguinte, no meio da manhã. Andrew e Meredith caminhavam lado a lado.  
\- Você está hospedada onde?  
\- No mesmo hotel que vocês. Aliás....meu quarto é no mesmo andar que o seu.  
Andrew olhou para ela desconfiado.Ela riu. Ele podia estar passando por uma fase difícil, mas sua beleza era sufocante. Ela percebeu como as mulheres o olhavam na cerimônia. Ele despertava olhares admirados até mesmo das mulheres casadas. E ela sabia que ser a acompanhante dele despertou curiosidade na comunidade médica. Eles ficaram o tempo todo com os braços entrelaçados, algo que Meredith insistiu em manter durante toda a noite.   
\- Meredith, obrigado por vir. Você não precisava.   
\- Eu vim porque quis, já que você não teve a coragem de me convidar. Preferiu chamar sua irmãzinha.  
\- Você acha mesmo que eu iria lhe convidar?  
\- E por que não? Tudo bem, podemos estar separados como casal, mas ainda sou sua amiga, não sou?  
\- Meredith... _ Andrew suspirou - eu te quero muito bem, você sabe disso. Mas não sei se estou pronto para ser só seu amigo...  
Meredith se aproximou dele. Uma distância um tanto quanto pequena. Ela o olhava profundamente nos olhos.  
\- Ser só meu amigo é escolha sua. Se fosse minha, seríamos muito mais que isso...  
Andrew olhou para ela confuso e atordoado ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Acho melhor eu ir para o meu quarto  
\- A noite só está começando, Andrew. Hoje é dia de comemorar. Venha - puxou-o pela mão.  
\- Peraí, onde estamos indo?  
\- Você vai ver.  
Meredith assobiou para um táxi que parou na hora. Ela cochichou algo no ouvido do motorista que seguiu em frente sem entender muito.  
Vinte minutos depois, eles desciam e Andrew deu de cara com uma construção bonita, mas parecia estar tudo fechado.  
\- O que é isso, Meredith?  
\- É o Griffith Observatory. Vem, vamos.   
\- Está fechado! Vai invadir o lugar?  
\- Tenho meus contatos.  
Imediatamente, Meredith dirigiu-se para uma saleta na entrada e conseguiu o passe livre para entrarem. Eles tiveram acesso ao ponto mais alto do local e foi lá que ela simplesmente se instalou, tirando os sapatos e sentando-se no chão.  
\- Anda, Andrew, venha. Sente-se aqui comigo.  
\- Estou tentando ate agora entender como você conseguiu entrar. Você não teve que tirar a roupa para ninguém lá dentro não, não é?  
Meredith riu alto.  
\- Claro que não! Eu prefiro fazer isso em outro lugar...  
Andrew corou. Ela percebeu e despistou.  
\- Tenho um ex-paciente que é gerente desse lugar. Entrei em contato com ele e ele me disse que eu poderia entrar em qualquer horário aqui, pois salvei a vida dele. Aqui é disputadíssimo no pôr-do-sol. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que a vista a noite é de tirar o fôlego. Aprecie.  
Andrew sentou-se. Ela tinha razão. Era a vista mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Escutou um barulho e percebeu que Meredith acabara de abrir uma garrafa de vinho.  
\- Você pensou em tudo, hein?  
\- É hora de retribuir o seu vinho no terraço no nosso primeiro encontro,lembra?  
\- Meredith Grey romântica...olha só.   
\- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim ainda, Andrew DeLuca.  
Ele a olhou ternamente. E suspirou.  
\- Bem que eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de conhecer. Mas sei que não será possível.  
\- E por que não?  
Ele se levantou.  
\- Por tudo que lhe expliquei naquele dia. Não quero prendê-la comigo,prendê-la a uma doença que só trará destruição para você e para seus filhos. E..além disso, agora você está bem acompanhada.  
\- Tá falando do Hayes?  
Andrew balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.  
\- Não tenho nada com o Hayes, Andrew. O que você viu foi apenas um infortúnio. Desequilibrei e ele me amparou. O elevador abriu e o mal entendido estava feito.  
\- Rolou um desequilíbrio no elevador com a gente também, se não estou enganado. E olha no que deu depois. É questão de tempo.  
Meredith revirou os olhos. Andrew virou de costas.  
\- Olha, Meredith, eu não estou te cobrando nada, você não me deve explicações. Por mais que me doa muito ver você com outro homem, isso é o certo. Hayes parece ser um cara legal, vocês têm muito em comum. Eu só...preciso me acostumar com essa ideia. Eu só....não gostaria de vê-los juntos, assim, na minha cara. Ainda estou em processo de aceitação.  
Meredith virou-o para ela.  
\- A única coisa que você precisa aceitar é que não vou desistir de você, Andrew DeLuca. Não importa o que me fale, não importa o quanto queira me afastar de você. Eu não sou de louça, você não me conhece inteiramente. E meus filhos são criados para serem fortes e não bibelôs. Eles vão enfrentar qualquer coisa, porque é assim que a vida cobra. E eu vou ensiná-los, vou orientá-los. Se você tiver mesmo algum tipo de transtorno mental, não é motivo para viver isolado e manter as pessoas que ama longe de você.  
Andrew olhou para ela com os olhos marejados.  
\- É lindo você falando, Meredith, mas a prática....a prática pode ser assustadora.  
Meredith segurou a mão dele.  
\- Então vamos nos assustar juntos. Quem sabe dividindo esse "assustador" ele não possa ser amenizado, hein?  
E ela o beijou. Um beijo de carinho, no início, explorando e retomando o contato físico que ela sentia falta como ninguém. O beijo era o reconhecimento de que aquele território era deles e como sentiram falta disso!   
A noite no Griffith Observatory passou alegremente. Beberam vinho e deram muitas risadas, regadas a beijos castos, mas também a toques calientes. Andrew ainda estava muito hesitante, como se estivesse incerto de que aquilo daria certo e Meredith percebera isso.   
Tomaram o táxi de volta para o hotel. No corredor, Andrew disse:  
\- Obrigada pela noite, Meredith. Eu ainda estou confuso com tudo isso, acho que ainda é uma loucura e estou tentando não me sentir um monstro egoísta por aceitar isso. Preciso colocar minha cabeça em ordem.  
\- Peraí, deixa ver se eu entendi direito. Você está me dando boa noite? Está me dispensando, Andrew DeLuca?  
\- Meredith, não é uma boa ideia...  
\- Cala a boca, italiano.   
E empurrou-o para dentro do seu quarto.  
Eles exploraram o corpo um do outro com uma ânsia monstruosa. Como Andrew estava reticente, Meredith precisou conduzi-lo e encorajá-lo. Antes, Andrew saberia exatamente o que fazer para levar Meredith à loucura; agora, porém, ele precisava de coragem para seguir, pois não se sentia digno de tê-la. Meredith sentou-se em seu colo e olhou-o fixamente.  
\- Sou tua, Andrew. Toda tua. E só tua.  
Encorajado por aquele olhar faminto, Andrew beijou-a de um jeito selvagem. Os dois se perderam em carícias urgentes, enquanto tentavam se livrar das roupas. Meredith observava cada canto do corpo de Andrew. Sentiu saudades daquele tórax bem definido, de seus braços firmes e de sua boca que a levava à loucura só com um beijo.   
Os corpos, suados, não cansavam de se procurar. Meredith arqueava sussurrando o nome dele. Não se cansava de tê-lo, parecia uma adolescente descobrindo o sexo. Ele a preenchia de uma forma que não sentia desde Derek. Andrew era seu Deus grego, ele sabia como saciá-la e como ser gentil ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu o orgasmo atingi-la tão violentamente que tinha medo de não saber voltar para casa.  
Saciados, ela percebeu que ele sorria. Mesmo assim, Andrew fez menção de pegar suas roupas e ir para seu quarto.  
\- Fica. - pediu ela - por favor, fique.  
Ele sorriu.  
\- Tudo bem.  
E enquanto ela se aninhava em seu peito, Andrew pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem:  
"Agora está perdoada"  
Apertou "enviar" diretamente para Carina.  
================================================================================  
Ps: Fófis demais esses dois! Calma que ainda tem mais para acontecer! :)  
PS: Eu não conheço o Griffith Observatory então tudo o que eu coloquei nesta fic é meramente ficção, ou seja, inventado, ok? :)


	7. Capítulo 7 – Você vai lembrar de mim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause here I am  
> I'm giving all I can"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Os dias voltaram à sua normalidade. Andrew esforçava-se dia após dia para espantar as possibilidades assustadoras sobre as consequências de seu relacionamento com Meredith. Ele havia pedido a ela que fossem voltando ao relacionamento deles devagar , até que ele pudesse assimilar tudo em sua cabeça.   
Havia dias em que Andrew não queria ver Meredith, não porque não a queria (não, ele a queria tanto que chegava a doer), mas o fato era que as incertezas do futuro o deixavam maluco e parecia que uma crise estava iminente. Em outros, ele conseguia relaxar e procurava não pensar no futuro, tentando não alimentar sua ansiedade.  
Meredith não escondia de ninguém o quanto voltar com Andrew fizera bem para ela. Ela sorria mais, estava mais bem disposta, falante e até mesmo sua produtividade no trabalho melhorara. As sessões com a Dra. Dawson eram mais leves e cheias de esperança, mesmo diante dos avisos constantes da médica, dizendo a ela para que estivesse preparada para o melhor e pior. Meredith sempre a ouvia atentamente e pensava sobre como seria sua reação quando tivesse que enfrentar alguma crise de Andrew. Ela escutava os conselhos e orientações da Dra. Dawson, mas no fundo torcia para que não precisasse nunca usá-los.  
Andrew também continuava com suas sessões. Apesar das crises não terem se repetido, ele ainda demonstrava sintomas de nervosismo incomuns, crises de ansiedade, manias repetitivas e sintomas de isolamento. Tudo era devidamente respeitado por Carina e Meredith que, com o máximo de compreensão, buscavam compreender o tempo dele. Andrew começou a usar dois medicamentos para controle da ansiedade e que acabaram desenvolvendo alguns sintomas como sonolência e até mesmo aumento da libido. Nessa última parte, Meredith secretamente agradecia o tratamento e oferecia sua contribuição. Dar vasão à libido de Andrew era um deleite para ela. Havia muitas fugas secretas para os dormitórios, substituições de café no refeitório por "rapidinhas" e até mesmo sexo no carro, com a adrenalina de serem descobertos por Richard que parecia adivinhar os momentos mais indecentes.  
A prova para graduação para médico-atendente estava se aproximando e isso estava deixando Andrew muito nervoso. Talvez antigamente isso não seria a overdose emocional que está sendo agora. Ele se sentia inseguro, tinha medo de não conseguir e a sua arrogância necessária habitual sumira. Ele havia desabafado isso com a Dra. Dawson, mas estava difícil de controlar. Nem mesmo os remédios conseguiam grandes melhoras. A prova seria daqui duas semanas e ele precisava se concentrar e estudar, mas uma força maior o desconcentrava e o sugava-o para lugares cada vez mais obscuros.  
Passou a maior parte de suas noites estudando arduamente. Meredith oferecera para repassar as possíveis questões com ele e ele aceitara, mas quando estava com ela, preferia gastar suas energias em fazê-la sorrir, dando-lhe o carinho que merecia. Por isso, seus horários de almoço e café se transformaram em momentos de estudos com cartões-resposta e muitas anotações.  
Faltando 5 dias para a prova, Andrew decidiu que precisava de um tempo afastado daquela atmosfera de tensão e cobrança. Ele havia ido à academia e socado o saco de pancadas durante vários minutos e isso ajudara a extravasar um pouco. Mas ele sentia que um surto psicótico estava próximo e estava mantendo o máximo do limite que podia. Ele tinha medo de surtar no dia da prova ou na frente dos filhos de Meredith. Ele tinha medo de não conseguir o certificado de médico-atendente porque desacatou uma autoridade. Ele tinha medo de não poder permanecer no Grey Sloan porque era considerado uma ameaça aos seus pacientes. Ele tinha medo dele mesmo.  
Passou a ficar mais introspectivo ainda do que já estava. Carina e Meredith haviam reparado nessa mudança e buscavam compreender o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça dele. A Dra. Dawson também estava preocupada porque Andrew tinha diminuído seus desabafos e para tirar alguma coisa dele agora era uma vitória por dia.   
Resignado, naquele dia, Andrew foi embora para casa mais cedo.  
================================================================================  
Ele havia mandado mensagem para Meredith perguntando se ela conseguiria passar a noite com ele. Meredith imediatamente cuidou da logística com seus filhos, deixando-os sob a guarda de Maggie e Amelia e respondeu afirmativamente à mensagem dele.   
Ansiosa, ela se dirigiu ao apartamento dele. Não sabia o que iria encontrar, mas uma sensação estranha se apoderava dela. Será que Andrew havia surtado? Se machucado, talvez? Oh, meu Deus, será que ele poderia estar ferido e não havia lhe dito? Em meio a esses pensamentos, ela apressou-se acelerando o carro o máximo que pôde.  
Ao tocar a campainha da casa dele, ela suspirou profundamente. Independente do que encontraria, ela estaria com ele, para o que der e vier. Para sua surpresa, ele atendeu normalmente.  
\- Hey, que bom que veio mais cedo do que imaginei - disse , beijando-a rapidamente - entre, estou com um assado no forno.  
Surpresa, Meredith tentou parecer normal, sem demonstrar sua preocupação.  
\- Andrew DeLuca sabe fazer assados também? Uau, já vi que minha dieta foi para o espaço.  
\- Você não precisa de dieta. Faz porque é teimosa.  
Meredith sorriu. Ele parecia bem. Ela procurou relaxar.  
Conversaram sobre amenidades. Andrew perguntou sobre Hayes.  
\- Oh, ele está bem. Está empolgado com a sua pesquisa sobre carcinoma ortomolecular pediátrico.   
\- Sim, ouvi falar muito sobre os avanços dele. Ele é um bom homem. Um grande profissional.  
\- Hum, que maduro você é...nem uma ponta de ciúme?  
\- Claro que sim - disse abaixando a cabeça sem jeito - mas quem namora Meredith Grey precisa aprender a conviver com seu fã-clube.   
Meredith sorriu. Ele sabia como desmontá-la.   
A noite passou agradavelmente. Eles tomaram um vinho excelente que Andrew havia comprado em uma loja tipicamente italiana e que importava os melhores vinhos do sul da Itália. O jantar estava maravilhoso e Meredith fez Andrew prometer que ele cozinharia assim novamente para eles quando fossem comemorar algo especial. Deram risadas de algumas trapalhadas que Schmitt cometera com uma paciente idosa que teimava em fugir do quarto, comentaram sobre o crush indisfarçável de Helm em Meredith e sobre a felicidade de Ben e Bailey por finalmente terem conseguido adotar Joey.  
Após o jantar, Andrew e Meredith apenas se permitiram desfrutar a companhia um do outro. Ela queria conversar com ele sobre o exame final, mas percebia que ele mudava de assunto a todo momento. Ele insistia em beijá-la e ela não poderia reclamar disso. Os beijos dele hoje pareciam...diferentes. Parece que ele queria desfrutar o máximo e aquilo fazia o corpo dela tremer. Cada toque que ele dava nela era como se uma corrente de eletricidade percorresse todo seu corpo e a fazia se sentir a mulher mais desejada do mundo.   
De repente, Andrew interrompeu o beijo e olhou para Meredith. Seu olhar era penetrante, esquadrinhador; tinha um misto de proteção e medo, de carinho e de pedido de socorro. Meredith começou a não gostar do que estava sentindo.  
\- Quero te dar uma coisa.   
Ele se levantou e foi buscar algo dentro da gaveta. Meredith o olhava curiosa. Meio sem jeito, ele estendeu a mão entregando a ela uma fotografia. Nela, Andrew aparecia com Ellis no colo; Zola e Bailey mostrava a ele um dos doces que eles estavam fazendo na noite de Halloween. Meredith precisou disfarçar sua reação, pois sua boca já estava se abrindo em emoção.  
\- Maggie tirou essa foto na noite de Halloween, pouco depois que você chegou em casa, livre da prisão. Você havia subido para tomar banho e eu continuei com as crianças na cozinha. Não percebi que Maggie estava registrando isso.  
Ele suspirou e encostou-se no sofá, meio cabisbaixo.   
\- Aquela noite foi muito especial para mim, Mer. Não só porque você estava de volta, mas porque pela primeira vez eu me senti parte do seu mundo.  
Meredith olhava para ele tentando ao máximo segurar as lágrimas.  
\- Quero que me prometa uma coisa.  
Meredith olhou seriamente para ele.  
\- Diga, Andrew.  
Ele sustentou o olhar, encarando-a sério, pensativo.  
\- Se algum dia acontecer alguma coisa, se...se eu sair de mim, se...eu surtar de alguma forma irreversível...prometa que vai se lembrar de mim como nessa foto. Porque nela está o verdadeiro Andrew.  
Meredith não conteve as lágrimas.  
\- Andrew, você não precisa...  
\- Meredith, por favor....apenas....prometa.  
Ela suspirou enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em descer.  
\- Eu prometo, Andrew. Eu prometo.  
Ele sorriu, agradecido. Quando ia se levantar para buscar um copo de água na cozinha, Meredith disse.  
\- Zola me contou sobre a conversa que teve com ela na galeria da SO.  
Andrew parou de costas petrificado. Voltou-se para ela com um olhar mortificado.  
\- Meredith, olha...eu....olha, me desculpe. Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de falar sobre o Derek, ainda mais para seus filhos, mas...  
\- Andrew - ela interrompeu-o - foi lindo. Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém que não conheceu o Derek disse à minha filha.   
Ela levantou-se e se aproximou dele. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito na penumbra, seus olhos eram pequenos, levemente esverdeados e ela poderia afundar neles sem volta.   
\- Eu te amo, Andrew. Nunca duvide disso.  
Emocionado, ele a abraçou pela cintura e a conduziu para o quarto com um beijo explorador. Ele não queria saber sobre o futuro ou sobre os demônios que precisava exorcizar. Não naquele momento, naquele dia. Ele queria apenas amá-la ali, senti-la toda sua, preocupar-se em dar o prazer que aquela mulher merecia. Suas mãos eram carinhosas e urgentes ao mesmo tempo e conseguiam remover com facilidade o vestido que Meredith usava. Ela era a mulher mais forte, determinada e bonita que ele já conhecera.  
A dança dos corpos nus parecia ter sido ensaiada. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente um no outro, faziam uma dança sensual sincronizada e pareciam respeitar o tempo um do outro. Os beijos eram demorados exatamente nos lugares onde deveriam ser, os braços envolviam os lugares certos e os gemidos e suspiros de prazer completavam os movimentos harmoniosos que ambos faziam.   
Eles nunca pareciam saciados um pelo outro; naquela noite amaram-se mais de uma vez e não se sentiam completos ainda. Dormiram abraçados, como se sempre tivessem pertencido um ao outro.   
Pela manhã, Andrew abriu os olhos e contemplou Meredith dormindo em paz sobre seu tórax. Sua respiração era tranquila e ela exibia um discreto sorriso. Ele a olhou compenetrado e suspirou desejando guardar para sempre a memória daquele momento.  
=======================================================================  
Fim do capítulo  
PS: Ai, gente , acho que já deu pra perceber que vai vir uma tempestade por aí, né? Mas ninguém solta a mão de ninguém, hein? Aguardem, Meredith e Andrew terão que provar que o amor deles foi feito para ultrapassar barreiras! Beijos,postarei mais em breve!


	8. Capitulo 8 –Vulnerável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)  
> I'm standing here naked (naked, naked)"

Meredith PoV  
Eu deveria ter percebido os sinais. O cuidado de Andrew em ter preparado o jantar, a forma como ele foi especialmente carinhoso naquela noite, a urgência com que nos amamos, a fotografia. Droga, a fotografia. Lembrar dela me dilacerou por dentro. Era como se ele soubesse o que estava por vir e me pedisse mesmo silenciosamente: "Fica comigo, eu voltarei". Eu entendi o recado dele e é por isso que estou aqui. Pelo meu Andrew.  
A explosão aconteceu no pior dia que poderíamos imaginar. Foi durante a entrevista para o exame final. Murros na mesa e agressões verbais despejadas sem dó nem piedade na frente do médico avaliador. Indignado e assustado ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou Andrew para fora ligando para a segurança. Os seguranças, dois brutamontes, tiveram bastante trabalho para retirar Andrew da sala. Com um força descomunal, Andrew se recusava a sair dali até ser ouvido, até ter o direito de fazer sua prova.   
Fui avisada nesse momento. O exame final de Andrew seria no escritório de Baltimore e, mesmo ele afirmando que não precisava de companhia, viajei escondida dele e fiquei hospedada no mesmo hotel, no mesmo andar, no quarto vizinho. A Dra. Dawson havia notado que ele não estava bem, queríamos até mesmo entrar com o recurso para que ele fizesse a prova em outro momento, mas já não havia prazo para as solicitações.  
Naquele dia, tudo pareceu dar errado. Notei que Andrew estava muito mais calado que o habitual. Respondia monossilabicamente às mensagens que eu e Carina enviávamos. Soubemos que o voo dele atrasou e isso só contribuía para que o nervosismo dele aumentasse. Enquanto esperava, duas residentes passaram na frente dele, alegando prioridade, porém, ele entendeu que elas estavam sendo favorecidas e até mesmo que pudessem ser amantes de alguém da banca avaliadora! (Sei disso porque, horas mais tarde, fui informada dos despautérios proferidos por Andrew).  
Ele entrou para fazer a prova e suava muito. Estava visivelmente abalado, com a respiração ofegante, coçando a testa a todo momento como se quisesse tirar uma ideia fixa dali. Batia os dedos nervosamente nos braços da cadeira e não respondia com objetividade às perguntas teóricas feitas pelos médicos avaliadores. Estudos de casos simples que Andrew levaria 2 minutos para resolver, transformaram-se em minutos de horror.  
Ele havia sido tirado da sala de exame escoltado pelos seguranças. Gritava muito, estava vermelho e totalmente fora de si. Essa imagem piscava em minha mente e eu tentava em vão afastá-la. Fui até a sala do presidente da comissão avaliadora. Eles haviam me chamado porque, além de proprietária do Grey Sloan, deixei meu nome como contato de emergência na ficha cadastral de Andrew.  
Tentei em vão justificar o comportamento dele. Eles me disseram que Andrew deveria ter informado sobre seu acompanhamento psiquiátrico na ficha de inscrição. Aleguei que era um histórico recente. Não aceitaram. Bati boca. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não, eles não iriam vencer e tirar a chance de Andrew lutar por seu certificado assim. Ameacei levá-los ao Comitê de Ética por discriminação. Médicos com acompanhamentos psicológicos, especialmente sobre histórico de investigação, não podem ser desqualificados sem análise prévia. Não recuaram. Eu disse:  
\- Ótimo. Nos vemos via judicial então.  
Saí pisando duro. Eu lutaria pelo direito do Andrew se qualificar, nem que eu tivesse que ser presa outra vez.  
============================================================================  
Depois do surto, Andrew havia ido para o hospital de Baltimore. Tinha sido medicado e o Departamento de Psiquiatria havia entrado em contato com a Dra. Dawson para seguir as orientações devidas. Ele havia tomado algumas medicações antes de ser concedida a autorização para retornar a Seattle.  
Entrei no quarto onde ele estava e o encontrei sentado,olhando para a janela. O olhar perdido. Não se voltou para o meu lado quando eu entrei.   
Eu o contemplei. Eu sabia que naquele momento, depois da crise, ele provavelmente deveria estar se martirizando.   
\- Você deveria ir o mais longe de mim possível.  
Suspirei. Eu já estava preparada para isso.  
\- Vim te contar que vamos embarcar ainda hoje. Você foi liberado. Vamos para casa, Andrew.  
Ele voltou-se para mim. Estava com olheiras e com os olhos vermelhos. Falta de sono, esgotamento emocional, culpa.   
\- Casa? Será mesmo que eu tenho uma vida para onde retornar?  
\- É claro que tem. Você tem à Carina, tem sua carreira. Tem à mim.  
Ele sorriu fracamente.  
\- Minha carreira acabou, Meredith. Nunca serei um médico atendente. Não serei cirurgião pediátrico, Geral ou qualquer outra coisa. Quem vai querer ser atendido por um médico psicótico? Como vou saber se não vou surtar na frente de um paciente?  
Eu olhei para ele. Deus, como aquilo tudo era dolorido!  
\- Nós acharemos um caminho, Andrew. Você vai ver.  
\- Nao, Meredith, não há caminho! Não quero matar 4 pessoas para entender que estou doente! Não quero ser motivo de desconfiança da comunidade médica, não quero viver vigiado e fingir que está tudo bem! Não quero ser o meu pai, Meredith!  
Ele sentou-se e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, chorando compulsivamente. Eu sentei do lado dele, abraçando-o.   
\- Eu estou aqui vulnerável, Meredith. Você está vendo o pior de mim. E não é isso que você merece.  
Eu levantei o rosto dele. Olhei profundamente dentro dos olhos dele. E comecei:  
\- E vi minha mãe cortar os próprios pulsos quando eu era uma menina. Eu vi Derek me dizer que era casado enquanto eu me apaixonava perdidamente por ele. Eu vi meus amigos serem vítimas de acidentes e perderem a vida um a um; eu segurei uma bomba dentro de um paciente, eu vi um cara vingativo atirar no meu marido, vi minha melhor amiga tentar retirar a bala do peito do homem que eu amava sob a mira de um revólver dentro de uma SO enquanto eu sofria um aborto espontâneo. Eu dei à luz ao Bailey durante uma pane elétrica no hospital. Eu sobrevivi a um desastre de avião enquanto presenciei minha irmã morrer debaixo dos escombros. Eu vi meu marido morrer por negligência médica. Eu fiquei viúva com três filhos pequenos. Eu quase perdi minha licença médica. Preciso continuar ou você quer mais?  
Ele me olhou com um olhar dolorido e confuso ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Eu passei por muita coisa, Andrew e você acha mesmo que Meredith Grey é mulher de abandonar o barco só porque as coisas ficaram difíceis? Eu convivi com a porra do Alzheimer da minha mãe, com o alcoolismo do meu pai, vi Richard Webber, o homem que considero meu pai, ser preso por destruir um bar com taco de beisebol depois de um surto de abstinência e você acha mesmo que vou abandonar o homem que eu amo porque ele precisa de ajuda? Sinceramente, Andrew, se você acha isso, você realmente não me conhece nada.  
\- Meredith, é justamente por tudo isso que você passou que você não tem que escolher mais sofrimento! Entenda, por favor!  
\- Se eu escolhi VOCÊ, eu escolhi isso sim! E escolho com honra e coragem porque sei que sou mais forte do que tudo isso, pois sei que você vai lutar, junto comigo, para acharmos uma forma de amenizar os sintomas. Você vai ser o médico mais respeitado de Seattle, vamos ser um nojo de dupla, ninguém vai nos aguentar nas SO's, nas conferências, naquelas chatices de simpósios e eu vou ter que ter muito auto controle para não esganar o pescoço de cada médica que se atrever a olhar para o médico mais gostoso desse mundo.  
Ele soltou uma risada. Era muito bom tê-lo de volta.  
\- Eu só queria saber de onde você tira tanta força, Mer.  
Eu tirei algo do bolso.  
\- Bem...você me pediu para guardar isso, não é? E eu guardei.  
Na minha mão estava a fotografia que ele me deu dias antes no nosso jantar. Ele a olhou demoradamente. Ele se levantou, pegou minha mão e caminhou para a porta.  
\- Venha, vamos para casa.   
\- Você está mesmo bem?  
\- Estou. Eu estava nocauteado até poucos minutos atrás. Mas quando um DeLuca se levanta, ele dificilmente cai de novo. Ainda mais com a mulher mais incrível do mundo se declarando para ele assim.  
E saímos em direção ao hotel.  
==============================================================================  
Fim do capítulo  
PS: Assim lutar fica muito mais fácil né? Que gracinha desses dois! <3


	9. Capítulo 9 – Mais do mesmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna give you everything  
> I wanna give you everything" (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
Após voltarmos da desastrosa banca avaliadora do Andrew em Baltimore, a vida voltou à sua rotina. Meu foco estava em dois objetivos principais: ajudar o Andrew a intensificar o tratamento para amenizar os sintomas e recuperar o direito dele em refazer a prova.  
O primeiro objetivo estava indo razoavelmente bem. O tratamento foi intensificado. A Dra. Dawson agora tinha cada vez mais certeza de que o Andrew realmente possuía transtorno bipolar, o que machucava meu coração, porque no fundo, eu ainda tinha esperanças de que seria apenas uma fase emocionalmente intensa. Entretanto, ela me garantiu que já havia tratado pacientes com um grau de bipolaridade intenso e que o Andrew, apesar do último surto, não apresentava comportamentos mais graves e isso era um sinal de que o transtorno dele pudesse ser qualificado com um grau mais ameno. Mesmo assim, isso me assustava, pois eu pensava no dia em que ele pudesse ter algum surto na frente das crianças ou na frente de seus pacientes e eu não saberia como lidar.  
Ele passou a fazer uso de uma nova medicação que amenizava ainda mais a ansiedade. Nos primeiros dias, ele teve muita tontura, ficou sem apetite e eu percebi que ele tinha perdido peso. Mas ele lutava bravamente. Estava seguindo todas as orientações, não faltava em nenhuma sessão. Tomava a medicação dentro do prazo e começou a também a pesquisar sobre o assunto a cada dia mais, estudando e analisando artigos científicos. Eu tinha cada vez mais orgulho dele: ele estava se esforçando, não só por ele, mas por mim também, para me merecer. Ele deixava isso claro em cada gesto de carinho que ele tinha comigo.   
Percebi que ele voltou a ser carinhoso e não sentia vergonha de demonstrar isso publicamente. Frequentemente eu encontrava em meu escaninho uma rosa ou um chocolate ou até mesmo algum bilhete que me deixava vermelha, relembrando o sexo intenso da noite anterior. Em casa, ele evitava demorar muito, sob os protestos das crianças, mas ficava o tempo suficiente para jogar bola com Bailey, contar histórias para Ellis ou ajudar Zola com alguma ideia para o seu projeto de Ciências. E todo sábado era sagrado: era noite da pizza e eu definitivamente perdia meu italiano para as crianças famintas.  
O segundo objetivo estava sendo cumprido gradualmente. Bailey estava me auxiliando a escrever um relatório argumentando as razões pelas quais Andrew viajou naquela condição e alegando através da lei que ele tinha direito de refazer sua prova. Levamos o caso para o departamento jurídico do hospital que assumiu toda a defesa e o caso estava se desenvolvendo satisfatoriamente. A Dra. Dawson e o Andrew teriam que dar alguns depoimentos, mas, ao que tudo indicava, ele iria conseguir realizar outra prova, mas ainda sem data definida. Isso me causou um alívio imenso.  
Às vezes, Andrew se deixava abater. Eu percebia que ele ficava ansioso e preocupado com o futuro. Desabafava comigo sobre seu medo em ter que abandonar a SO ou os atendimentos na emergência.  
\- Tenho medo de ter que me afastar de casos que exijam altos níveis de adrenalina, Mer. E são justamente estes casos que me fazem querer ser médico, ser cirurgião. Não quero ter que ficar apenas na pesquisa e ser afastado como meu pai foi.  
\- Você não terá, Andrew. Talvez você precise se afastar por alguns momentos, mas afastamento definitivo eu acredito que não aconteça.  
E então ele me olhava sorrindo, com um olhar triste, mas confiante, principalmente buscando ser forte por mim.  
Nosso relacionamento estava indo bem e eu permitia me sentir feliz. Nos tornamos mais parceiros do que nunca, eu permitia que ele cuidasse de mim também. Ele adora massagear meus pés e por várias vezes adormeci na sala, cansada de alguma cirurgia. Ele sempre me levava para o quarto, me cobria com delicadeza e deixava uma mensagem bonita no celular para quando eu acordasse. Eu havia ficado muito mal acostumada com isso e meu coração se enchia de ternura em perceber que era possível sim, enfrentar todos os obstáculos.  
===========================================================================  
Eu estava começando a ronda, quando encontrei com a Carina no corredor, logo pela manhã.  
\- Oi, Meredith, tudo bem? Será que você teria um minuto?  
\- Oi, Carina. Estou começando a ronda, mas podemos falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?   
\- Não, não, está tudo bem, fique tranquila. Só queria conversar mesmo. Será breve.  
Eu pedi à Helm que continuasse a checar os pacientes e depois me informasse e segui com a Carina para o café. Eu sabia que nesse momento o Andrew estava em sessão com a Dra. Dawson então realmente não deveria ser nada grave.  
Enquanto pedíamos o café, percebi que Carina me olhava sem jeito, como se buscando coragem para falar. Resolvi quebrar o gelo.  
\- Eu não sabia que os Deluca ficam sem coragem de vez em quando...  
Ela riu e começou.  
\- Sim, tem razão. Estou buscando coragem e as palavras certas para falar com você.  
\- É só dizer...  
\- Eu...bem, eu...na verdade, Meredith eu gostaria de me desculpar com você.  
\- Desculpar? Pelo quê?  
\- Bem, eu...você sabe...quando comecei a notar os sintomas no Andrew e fui falar com você e, digamos que eu estava um pouco...nervosa. Quero dizer, nervosa, chateada,frustrada...e...acho que acabei falando algumas coisas que eu não deveria.  
Suspirei. Eu me lembro do que ela havia dito. Já tinha sido doloroso escutar que ele poderia ter o mesmo diagnóstico que o pai e aquilo, naquele momento, me assustou demais. Mas me lembro muito bem de algo que me causou muita dor também: ela insinuou que Andrew, na verdade, não estava apaixonado por mim e sim, teria desenvolvido uma "obsessão pela chefe", forçando um relacionamento. Ou seja: o amor dele por mim, seria um dos sintomas de obsessão provocados pela doença.   
\- Meredith, eu sinto muito. Eu estava perdida, confusa, como ainda estou. Nós passamos muita coisa por causa do nosso pai e fiquei na defensiva o tempo todo. Desconfiei de qualquer atitude do Andrea e para mim era tudo fruto do transtorno que começava a se mostrar. Mas...  
Ela parou, suspirou e olhou profundamente para mim.  
\- Eu posso perceber claramente que meu irmão nunca amou tanto uma mulher como ele te ama. Quando ele fala sobre você, os olhos dele brilham. Ele sorri para o celular quando chega mensagem sua. Ele é capaz de ficar com cara de idiota te olhando através do vidro dos quartos dos pacientes enquanto você faz a ronda. E principalmente: ele tem forças para lutar pela vida e pela carreira dele só pelo fato de ter você.  
Eu sorri para ela. Ela completou:   
\- E ele tem muita sorte dessa mulher que ele ama, amá-lo tanto de volta.  
Sorrindo, peguei meu café.  
\- Carina, eu que tenho sorte por ter o amor do seu irmão. Pode apostar.  
Ela sorriu e fomos caminhando para dentro do hospital. Acredito que qualquer mal entendido tenha morrido ali, o que foi um alívio. Ela estava ansiosa também para conhecer as crianças e combinamos marcar um café com elas qualquer dia.   
Quando entramos no hospital, percebemos uma movimentação diferente. Um pouco ao longe, vi Hayes sendo cumprimentado pelos médicos e enfermeiras.   
\- O que está acontecendo, Collins? - perguntei.  
\- Ah, Dra. Grey! O Dr. Hayes foi contemplado com uma bolsa de pesquisa pelo projeto dele sobre carcinoma ortomolecular pediátrico. Foi considerado um projeto de ponta e ele vai ter total autonomia para escolher e chefiar a equipe dele. Não é o máximo?  
Eu sorri. Eu realmente estava feliz por ele. Ele então me viu e se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Dra. Grey! Eu estou muito feliz! Veio compartilhar comigo minha felicidade?  
\- Parabéns, Hayes! Eu realmente fico muito feliz pela sua conquista. Foi merecido.  
\- Obrigado, muito obrigado. Estou muito empolgado. Realmente é a primeira coisa boa que acontece desde...você sabe.  
\- Sim...eu sei. Isso é um sinal que as coisas vão melhorar ainda mais, não acha?  
Ele me olhou intensamente.  
\- Sim, acho sim. Bem, eu queria aproveitar e convidá-la para uma festa que o hospital vai dar para comemorarmos essa bolsa. A Dra. Bailey me avisou agora a pouco e pediu que eu convidasse algumas pessoas. Ela está muito feliz porque um terço da verba da minha pesquisa também vai para o departamento dela. Posso contar com você? Será nessa sexta.   
Eu fiquei sem saber o que responder. E ele emendou:  
\- E..ah, claro, Dra. DeLuca, o convite se estende a você também e ao seu irmão. Sem problemas.  
Carina sorriu, agradecendo. Eu falei, me preparando para ir embora com ela:  
\- Sim, Dr. Hayes, claro. Eu vou aparecer.  
E saímos para as rondas. Senti que Carina me olhava de canto de olho e quando finalmente nos separamos em um dos corredores, ela disse:  
\- Se meu irmão visse a forma com que esse médico te olha, Grey...uau...ele te despiu com um olhar.  
\- Que exagero!  
\- Exagero? Tudo bem então...depois você me conta. Você vai à festa?  
\- Acho que preciso ir...afinal eu faço parte do Conselho deste hospital. Vou falar com o Andrew. Vai ser bom dar uma distraída. Se ele não se sentir bem, vamos embora mais cedo.  
\- Ok, mas...Meredith: cuidado, tá?   
Eu sorri:  
\- Sempre.  
E saí pensando em qual dos meus vestidos de festa eu iria usar para deixar o Andrew louco e essa festa terminar na minha cama.  
============================================================================  
Fim do capítulo.  
PS: Pessoal, vem festa por aí e as coisas vão ficar....interessantes  
Só queria deixar claro que eu não sei muito sobre transtorno bipolar, apenas algumas coisas que li na internet..então, quando menciono sobre comportamentos e medicações eu realmente estou fantasiando ou colocando algumas coisas que acredito serem próximas à verdade, ok? Outra coisa: a doença que o Hayes está pesquisando também foi inventada, apenas sei que carcinoma é câncer, mas só ísso! kkkk nao sou médica, nem da área de saúde, então, tudo aqui é fictício!  
Obrigada pela parceria até aqui! <3


	10. Capítulo 10 – Durante aquela noite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause here I am  
> I'm giving all I can  
> But all you ever do is mess it up"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Andrew PoV  
Definitivamente eu detesto smokings. Aquela gravata borboleta apertada, incomoda meu pescoço e tenho a sensação de que estou sendo sufocado. Mas a festa em homenagem ao Hayes é uma festa de gala e, novamente, preciso usar essa roupa. A Mer adora, ela fala que me ver de smoking atiça a libido dela. Bem, essa é a única parte que realmente vale a pena nisso tudo.  
Eu não estou empolgado com essa festa. A verdade é que eu disse para a Mer para ela ir e eu a esperaria em casa e depois esticaríamos a noite. Mas ela não concordou de forma alguma, disse que sem mim não iria, então me senti na obrigação de acompanhá-la. Eu acho o Hayes um cara até legal, mas eu sei que ele já deu em cima da Mer. Porém, se eu for ficar com ciúmes de todo cara que já arrastou uma asa para cima dela, meu amigo, então eu não terei paz. E eu ando precisando de sossego. Eu confio na minha namorada e isso é tudo.  
Eu passei na casa dela para buscá-la e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido preto, totalmente sexy. Ele tinha uma merda de um decote que deixava os seios dela à mostra, mas escondidos o suficiente para deixar a imagem da provocação. Com certeza eu não conseguiria me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa nessa noite.  
Ela percebeu o que esse vestido provocou em mim e então entrou no carro me beijando e dizendo:  
\- Só por você ter feito esse esforço para me acompanhar essa noite prometo que vou deixar você descobrir o que tem escondido nesse decote.  
Eu olhei para ela com um olhar faminto:  
\- Tudo por você, Mer. A gente não tem uns minutinhos antes de ir não?  
\- Depende...se o Doutor conseguir me atender bem, aqui no carro mesmo...aliás....nada de atender suas pacientes vestido assim, ok?  
Eu a coloquei no meu colo em um só impulso. Aproveitei que estava com o carro parado na garagem dela, longe do olhar de curiosos e completamente no escuro, e subi o seu vestido ali mesmo. Ela sabia me enlouquecer: era macia, gostosa e cheirava muito bem. Meredith começou então a fazer movimentos de vai e vem que estavam me enlouquecendo.  
\- Você nesse smoking tá me dando um tesão danado, Dr. DeLuca - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
Eu quase gozei ali mesmo. Não aguentando mais, começamos a nos movimentar freneticamente. Eu precisava dela, de senti-la. Eu a penetrei e ela soltou um gemido alto. Eu tapei a boca dela. As crianças estavam lá dentro com a babá e poderiam ouvir. Ela riu baixinho e continuamos a nos movimentar.Era louco, intenso e tinha um quê de proibido que me enlouquecia.  
Quando chegamos ao ápice eu tive mais certeza ainda que eu amava essa mulher. Não sei se isso era possível, mas foi o que senti.  
Ela saiu do meu colo ajeitando o vestido e eu precisei reunir forças para ajeitar meu smoking.  
\- Você me fez fazer uma bagunça e tanto aqui, hein?  
Ela riu.  
\- Bagunça de sexo selvagem são as melhores.  
Sentou-se no banco do passageiro e começou a refazer a maquiagem e ajeitar o cabelo.  
Eu olhei para ela. Que deusa.  
E entre sorrisos, seguimos para a festa.  
============================================================================  
A festa estava cheia, mas não lotada. Hayes e Bailey não haviam chamado todas as pessoas do hospital, apenas as mais próximas e principalmente aquelas que poderiam dar uma colaboração futura no projeto de Hayes. Eu não me senti convidado realmente, mas vim por causa da Mer. Eu a deixei livre para circular pelo salão e cumprimentar as pessoas enquanto preferi permanecer um pouco afastado, tomando uma bebida. Não alcoolica, claro, não posso misturar com a medicação.  
Eu também percebi que Hayes estava eufórico. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão descontraído, falante, dando risadas e bebendo. Bebendo bastante. Acho que ele estava aproveitando que a noite era sua e tirando anos de tensão que estavam guardados. Eu percebi ainda que ele também não tirava os olhos da Mer. Eu sei porque um homem conhece quando o outro está à caça. É feio falar assim, mas, na maioria dos casos, é assim que funciona. E ele parecia um predador olhando a sua presa que circulava pelo salão com um vestido sexy, provocante que eu estava louco para tirar de novo.  
Eu ia atrás da Mer, quando a Amelia, Maggie, Alex e Jo sentaram-se ao meu lado.  
\- Nossa, como está quente aqui! - Maggie disse  
\- A Mer que foi inteligente, olha o vestido dela! Tem vento entrando para todo lado ali! - Amelia observou.  
\- Não fica com ciúmes dela não, DeLuca? Olha que tem homem pra caramba aqui! - Maggie, de novo.  
Eu sorri.  
\- Eu tenho é muito orgulho de ter uma mulher assim.  
Alex revirou os olhos:  
\- Pelo amor de Deus, você e a Mer podiam diminuir o açúcar né? Já tô com sintomas de diabetes aqui.  
\- Bem que você podia era aprender um pouco com o DeLuca, né Alex? - resmungou a Jo.  
Eu ri. Alex e Jo são perfeitos um para o outro. Hoje eu sei muito bem disso.  
\- Ai....eu acabei de me lembrar que preciso tomar meu remédio para enxaqueca. Tive crises de matar essa semana. Vou tomar antes que eu tenha que largar essa bebida aqui - Maggie disse remexendo a bolsa - Droga, acho que deixei na cozinha quando fui lá. Aff, estou tão confortável sentada aqui...meus pés estão me matando, não queria levantar!  
\- Eu que não vou buscar para você, vou atrás do Link - disse a Amelia saindo  
\- E eu vou buscar comida. Vem, Jo - disse o Alex puxando a Jo.  
Eu comecei a rir.  
\- Ok, ok, deixa comigo. Eu ia lá procurar uma bebida não alcoolica mesmo.  
\- Já disse que você é o meu preferido né, DeLuca? - disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para o meu lado.  
Eu me levantei sorrindo e fui para a cozinha.  
Cheguei lá e não encontrei o remédio da Maggie. Ela deve ter deixado em algum canto mais escondido. Procurei em vários lugares e nada. Então vi que a cozinha tinha uma sacada com área gourmet e fui até lá. Encontrei o remédio em cima da bancada. Agora o porquê da Maggie ter deixado o remédio lá, eu não sei. Devia estar bem bêbada já.  
Eu ia saindo quando ouvi vozes na cozinha. Era a Meredith que havia acabado de entrar e conversava com alguém. Um homem. Era o Hayes. Eles falavam alto, mas tentavam manter o tom baixo.  
\- Hayes, o que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou  
\- Eu vi que estava vindo para a cozinha então achei que era uma ótima oportunidade para finalmente ficar sozinho com você.  
\- Se tiver algo para falar sobre a pesquisa, é só falar. Não precisa me seguir até a cozinha.  
\- Eu tenho algo para falar sim, mas não é sobre a pesquisa - escutei Hayes dizer. Por uma quina da parede, percebi que ele se aproximava dela. Meu estômago revirou.  
\- Meredith, eu não consigo disfarçar mais. Você sabe que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. E quando te vi chegando aqui, deslumbrante, com esse vestido extremamente provocante, nossa, eu...  
\- Hey, acho que você está confundindo as coisas!  
\- Não, Meredith. Eu só não acredito como você ainda está com ele!  
Percebi a Meredith olhando para ele. Minha vontade era aparecer ali e tirá-la daquela conversa o mais rápido possível. Mas parecia que uma força maior me puxava, prendendo meus pés ao chão.  
\- Meredith, você sabe muito bem as implicações de ficar com alguém como ele!  
\- Não há nada de errado nisso, Hayes! - ela gritou  
\- Você está jogando sua vida fora! Na teoria é lindo o que está fazendo, mas você está colocando a sua vida e a dos seus filhos em risco! Veja: eu e você...nós somos perfeitos um para o outro, temos uma história de vida comum,já somos médicos formados, somos maduros, respeitados, e ele é...ele é...  
\- Lave a boca para falar do Andrew!  
\- Ele é um MANÍACO, Meredith! Um maníaco! Um cara que surta do nada, que esmurra a mesa de um médico avaliador, que grita com você no meio do hospital!  
Eu estava enjoado. Minha cabeça doía. Doía muito. Meu estômago estava revirando.  
\- Ele é o homem que eu amo! Dá pra você entender isso, Hayes?  
\- Você não o ama...você ainda não percebeu, mas o que você sente pelo DeLuca é gratidão. Gratidão por ele ter te proporcionado viver algo mais forte depois da morte do seu marido. Gratidão por ele ter ficado ao seu lado durante a fase do seu julgamento...e agora você se sente presa a ele, com medo do que as pessoas possam falar se você abandoná-lo no momento em que ele mais precisa...  
\- Cala a boca! Você não tem o dir...  
E então eu vi quando ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Meu estômago parecia que ia sair pela boca e eu não aguentei. Saí de onde estava escondido e fiquei em frente a eles.  
A Meredith se desvencilhou dos braços dele com raiva. Ao me ver, ela ficou mais branca que um fantasma.  
\- Andrew...você...onde você estava?!?  
\- Em um lugar suficientemente próximo para ouvir toda a conversa de vocês. E, infelizmente, ver essa cena. Por favor, entregue esse remédio para a Maggie. Boa noite, Mer.  
E saí dali muito rápido. Não sei se eu estava correndo, mas sei que em poucos minutos eu sumi do campo de visão dela.  
Eu ainda pude escutar a Mer correndo atrás de mim e a voz dela me chamando. Mas, mesmo sabendo que ela não teve culpa de nada, que ela não tinha me traído, eram as palavras ditas pelo Hayes que me incomodavam. E se ela descobrisse que era somente gratidão mesmo? Às vezes, esses sentimentos se confundem. Nosso relacionamento não era longo o suficiente para termos desenvolvido tantos laços como ela e o Derek, por exemplo. Em contrapartida, eu a sentia tão apaixonada por mim! Quando estávamos juntos, parecia que ela só tinha a mim. O jeito que fazíamos amor, ora lentamente, ora de forma selvagem, era algo mágico.  
Mas e se fosse a gratidão aliada ao sexo? Sim, a Amelia já havia soltado perto de mim que Meredith me achava divertido e sexy. Realmente, éramos um fogo na cama, nossos corpos eram o sinônimo de encaixe perfeito e a eletricidade sempre acendia quando estávamos perto um do outro.  
Eu precisava sair dali. Eu iria conversar com ela depois, mas primeiro, eu precisava dar o fora dali.  
Quando percebi, eu estava na academia desativada do hospital. Fazia dias que eu não ia ali. Droga, eu estava indo bem. Mas naquela noite, eu esmurrei o saco de boxe como ninguém. Eu esmurrava e gritava, como se quisesse tirar de mim algo que me sufocava. Realmente, eu sentia a garganta fechar, sufocar. Mas a diferença é que agora eu já estava sem a gravata borboleta.  
================================================================================  
Fim do capítulo  
Fiquei com um dó do Andrew! Esse conflito dele é muito doloroso!  
Vamos ver como será o encontro dele e da Meredith depois dessa lambança do Hayes...


	11. Capitulo 11 – Nada pela metade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I'm right here  
> I'm trying to make it clear  
> That getting half of you just ain't enough"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Andrew Pov  
Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei na academia socando o saco de pancadas. Me lembro que depois de ter parado, ainda fiquei um bom tempo abraçado a ele, com o olhar perdido. Foi só então que resolvi sair dali e nem percebi que estava indo embora para casa, a pé, de madrugada.  
Quando me aproximava de casa, percebi que a havia alguém sentado na porta de entrada. Era ela. Meredith. Ela havia encostado a cabeça no portal e parecia cochilar. Que perigo ela estava correndo ficando ali, sozinha! Eu me aproximei e encostei no rosto dela delicadamente.  
\- Mer...  
Ela deu um pulo, arregalando os olhos.  
\- Andrew, nossa, eu cochilei aqui. Nossa, onde você esteve? Você está bem? Como veio para casa?  
\- Mer, uma coisa de cada vez, tá? Primeiro, nós vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora e você não deveria ter ficado sentada, de madrugada na porta da minha casa, sozinha.  
Nós entramos e ela parecia me olhar hipnotizada. Quando acendi a luz, ela me abraçou e soltou um suspiro de alívio.  
\- Meu Deus, Andrew, você me assustou! Eu não te achava em lugar nenhum, você não atendia o telefone, não respondia minhas mensagens...  
\- Me desculpe....eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.  
Foi quando ela pegou minhas mãos e observou horrorizada.  
\- Meu Deus, Andrew! Onde você machucou suas mãos assim?  
Eu estava tão anestesiado com meus pensamentos que nem senti: minhas mãos estavam machucadas de tanto esmurrar o saco de boxe e eu nem percebi. Elas sangravam um pouco e, com certeza, ficariam um pouco roxas mais tarde. A Meredith me olhava extremamente preocupada.  
\- Você não bateu no Hayes não, né?  
Eu não pude evitar a risada.  
\- Apesar da minha vontade, não, eu não bati nele. Mas ele merecia, você não acha?  
Ela sorriu.  
\- Merecia, sim. Agora me diz: o que aconteceu?  
Eu sentei no sofá e contei a ela. Ela me ouvia atentamente. Contei sobre minhas idas a academia desativada e sobre o que pensei enquanto estive lá, durante esta noite. Ela me escutava com atenção total. Disse:  
\- Você acha que te traí, Andrew? Você viu, certo? Ele me cercou e me puxou para beijá-lo, eu não conseguia...  
\- Mer, relaxa - eu coloquei o dedo nos lábios dela - eu sei que você não teve culpa. Eu escutei toda a conversa de vocês, você não se lembra?  
\- Mas, então...por que você sumiu? Se eu sempre estive lá por você, se eu não dei nenhuma esperanças ao Hayes?Por que saiu correndo e não atendeu ao meu chamado?  
Eu suspirei.  
\- Não é fácil ouvir das pessoas que você é um maníaco. Não é fácil entender que, de agora para frente, eu serei observado com desconfiança. A partir de agora, eu precisarei de supervisão para continuar clinicando, realizando cirurgias, etc. Isso fere o ego, fere tudo pelo que sempre lutei. Eu sempre quis ser reconhecido, cheguei a me indispor com muita gente por isso. Aquilo doeu e doeu mais ainda porque eu sabia que uma outra pessoa estava me expondo, me deixando vulnerável na frente da mulher que eu amo.  
Suspirei novamente. O olhar dela revelava compaixão, mas também compreensão.  
\- Ele te humilhou, Andrew. Ele não tinha esse direito.   
\- Ele falou o que ele acha de mim. Aliás, o que muita gente naquele hospital acha. E disso eu não posso fugir.  
Ela então se ajoelhou diante de mim.  
\- E o que você vai fazer? Vai deixar que ele vença? Vai deixar que essas pessoas te vejam com preconceito? Andrew, você não pode! Definitivamente, você não pode! Se você me disser que vai desistir de ser médico, que vai embora, que vai jogar tudo pro alto, definitivamente, você vai ter arrumado um problemão comigo, Andrew DeLuca! - ela me disse, quase gritando.  
Eu suspirei e olhei firmemente para ela.  
\- E quem disse que eu vou desistir, Mer?  
Ela me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos azuis arregalados. Eu a levantei. Fiquei de frente para ela. O que eu iria dizer, precisava ser dito olhando nos olhos dela, como se fosse um pacto.  
\- Eu não vou desistir, Mer. Eu não cheguei até aqui para desistir. Eu não passei por tudo que passei na infância e na adolescência para ser vencido por um diagnóstico e muito menos por um estereótipo. Eu posso ter um transtorno mental, mas eu vou lutar. Eu vou brigar por essa causa e eu vou mostrar pra todo mundo que mereço respeito. Vou aceitar minha condição, mas vou aprender a conviver com ela. Vou esfregar na cara do Hayes e de todo o hospital que eu posso, que eu quero e que eu consigo.  
Eu dei um passo a frente e segurei as mãos dela.  
\- Mas para isso, eu preciso respeitar meu tempo. Eu estou tentando ser bom para mim e, principalmente para você. Não quero que você me tenha pela metade, Mer. Quero ser inteiro para você. Por isso, vou precisar de uns dias sozinho. Decidi que vou até Nova Iorque. Há um centro de referência em transtornos bipolar lá. A Dra. Dawson já está sabendo dessa minha intenção, apenas vou comunicá-la sobre a minha decisão. Eu serei recebido por um amigo dela lá, o Dr. Evans. Eles possuem um tratamento de ponta, são opções interessantes e que mostraram resultados rápidos.  
Percebi que Meredith abaixou um pouco a cabeça, triste.  
-Sim, eu realmente li um artigo sobre o tratamento lá, Andrew. Realmente, parece ser muito bom.  
De súbito, eu percebi o que se passava na cabeça dela. Parecia que eu estava pedindo uma separação e, Deus, como fui um idiota em falar nisso com ela por duas vezes no passado! Rapidamente, esclareci:  
\- Não estou pedindo um tempo para você e nem terminando nada, que isso fique bem claro, Mer. Mas, preciso organizar as minhas ideias, intensificar o tratamento. Estou esperançoso com as medicações e os métodos utilizados pelo Medical Centre of Mental Health. E se eu precisar de ajuda, tenho a Arizona que está morando lá, posso ligar para ela. E...se as coisas piorarem, eu prometo que te aviso.  
Suspirei. Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e encostou a testa na minha testa.  
\- As coisas não vão piorar, Andrew. Eu sei disso.  
Eu fechei os olhos com a testa ainda encostada na dela. E então, tirando forças, eu falei:  
\- E quando eu estiver pronto, será que posso te avisar para a gente continuar de onde paramos?  
Ela me olhou com um sorriso lindo. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela teimava em não deixá-las escorrer.  
\- É claro que sim, Andrew. E eu estarei aqui. Eu vou respeitar o seu tempo. Eu sei que você precisa. Mas não significa que será fácil para mim ter você longe e não poder fazer nada. Vou pelo menos te mandar mensagem, tá? Pelo menos isso!Fazer o quê, se você me deixou mal acostumada...  
Eu sorri e a abracei pela cintura.   
\- Não será por muito tempo. Eu preciso focar em achar uma saída. Preciso ter minha atenção total nas minhas atitudes. Nas minhas análises do meu ambiente de trabalho devido a minha atual condição. No meu atual estado, eu não consigo ter múltiplos focos. E você me distrai consideravelmente, Dra. Grey.  
Ela riu. E nos beijamos. Era um beijo macio, não de despedida, mas de companheirismo.  
\- Bem - ela disse - se não vamos poder nos encontrar por alguns dias, então...que acha de fazer uma despedida?  
\- Não...não use esse termo. Eu não estou me despedindo de você. Será temporário.  
\- Ok, ok...então....deixa eu ser clara: será que eu poderia ter um sexo alucinante esta noite para que a minha abstinência de você não seja tão torturante?  
Eu ri alto. Meredith Grey não se cansava de me surpreender.  
\- Não sabia que eu era viciante...que interessante.  
\- Ah, Dr. DeLuca você é sim...um convencido, mas é sim... - e ela já foi desabotoando minha camisa.  
Eu nunca me canso de ter a Meredith. Ela é incrível. Ter sexo com ela e mais do que algo fisiológico. Parece que sabemos dar prazer um ao outro. A nossa fagulha se acende com pouco contato: um simples toque já é capaz de nos deixa em brasa pura.  
Naquela noite, fizemos amor de uma forma incrível. Apesar de estar emocionalmente esgotado, meu corpo ansiava por ela, por mais. Não conseguimos dormir ou conversar. Não conseguíamos nos desgrudar um do outro. Ela arranhava minhas costas como se estivesse querendo deixar a marca dela ali; eu a puxava para o meu colo como se quisesse me certificar que ali era meu lugar. Pela manhã, estávamos exaustos, suados, cheirando a sexo selvagem e apaixonado ao mesmo tempo e nenhum de nós tinha coragem de se levantar da cama.  
\- Eu sei que eu preciso ir, eu estou na sua casa e preciso ir para a minha ver meus filhos. Mas, que Deus me perdoe, eu não quero...  
Eu sorri. Ela parecia mesmo um anjo despenteado. Eu era realmente um cara de sorte.  
-Obrigado, Mer. Sem você, seria tudo muito mais difícil.  
Ela continuava me olhando.   
\- Você está me agradecendo por me deixar transar com você, Doutor? Bem, de nada, eu que agradeço!  
Nós rimos alto. Estávamos deitados de lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Não queríamos nos soltar. Então, falei:  
\- Quando voltarmos a nos ver, se prepare. Eu vou recompensar o pouco tempo que ficaremos longe.  
\- Vou cobrar.  
E a vida voltou a sorrir a pra mim.  
================================================================  
Fim do capítulo.  
PS: Andrew está se reerguendo, ele vai ressurgir das cinzas! Esperem e vocês verão!  
Quero agradecer a todo mundo que tem votado na minha fic e deixado seus comentários...sério, eu estou muito feliz, vocês são demais! Obrigada, obrigada! <3


	12. Capítulo 12 – Renascendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm standing  
> I'm standing here"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
"Estou com saudades"  
....e apertei em enviar. Meu celular vibra, segundos depois.  
"Mas eu acabei de sair daí"  
"Eu sei. Você me transformou em uma romântica incorrigível, Andrew DeLuca"  
O Andrew tinha saído da minha sala no Grey Sloan há 5 minutos. Ele tinha vindo se despedir e tomou um táxi direto para o aeroporto. Meu coração já estava apertado. Não seria fácil ficar longe dele, seriam 15 longos dias. Eu já sentia falta do abraço dele, do cheiro dele, do sorriso dele, do jeito dele mexer no meu cabelo, da pizza que ele fazia todo sábado com as crianças, enfim...acho que vou sofrer muito mais do que imaginei com essa distância.   
Por outro lado, eu estava orgulhosa dele. Ele havia amadurecido muito mais nesse último mês do que em qualquer outra fase do nosso relacionamento. Vê-lo lutar bravamente contra um diagnóstico assustador, me fez perceber o quanto eu tinha um homem de honra e coragem ao meu lado. E eu faria tudo para ajudá-lo nessa caminhada de adaptação.   
A Dra. Dawson estava frequentemente em contato com ele. Ela já havia passado todo o caso do Andrew para seu amigo do Centro de Nova Iorque, Dr. Evans. Eles iriam monitorá-lo, medicá-lo e orientá-lo durante o período que Andrew estivesse lá. Com isso, eu fiquei mais tranquila e desisti da ideia de ir para lá às escondidas como fiz em Baltimore. E eu também precisava dar um pouco de liberdade e confiança ao Andrew.  
A Dra. Dawson havia me dito que estava com grandes expectativas para o tratamento do Andrew. Ela havia, inclusive, elogiado a forma como ele reagiu ao ver Hayes me beijando na festa.   
\- Meredith, portadores de transtorno bipolar mais severos teriam tido uma reação muito mais explosiva a isso, violenta até. O Andrew suportou extraordinariamente bem. Ao invés de fazer uma cena no meio da festa, ele canalizou toda sua raiva e frustração no saco de pancadas. É uma vitória muito grande se pensarmos em toda o quadro dele até aqui.  
Realmente. Eu não havia parado para pensar que Andrew, na verdade, tinha conseguido controlar uma crise. Ele ainda teve a maturidade de conversar comigo depois disso tudo, sem perder a calma e sem me acusar de alguma coisa.  
Suspirei. Eu precisava voltar a me concentrar no trabalho. Precisava de distração. Esses dias sem o Andrew iam ser longos.  
=============================  
Dois dias depois...  
A vida no hospital estava correndo dentro da normalidade. Aos poucos, a fofoca que eu estava tendo um caso com Hayes já tinha saído de pauta. Depois do que aconteceu na festa, virei assunto preferido e isso estava me irritando profundamente, principalmente porque eu sabia que o Andrew ouvia os comentários. Mas ele disfarçou bem o incômodo e, como eu fazia questão de demonstrar o que eu sentia por ele na frente de todo mundo, as pessoas começaram a desistir de levar esse assunto para frente.  
Hayes não falou comigo mais, até porque toda vez que ele chegava até mim eu inventava uma desculpa para sair de perto. Percebi que isso o irritava, mas eu não estava nem aí, queria mesmo que ele me esquecesse.   
Eu vivia trocando mensagens com o Andrew. Combinamos que eu não iria ligar, assim ele ficaria mais à vontade para seguir com o tratamento, já que isso consistia em uma espécie de imersão no ambiente do Centro de Saúde Mental e que tomava os três turnos.  
Mesmo assim, ele me mandava mensagens curtas, mas carinhosas. E era por elas que eu sobrevivia, era a forma de perceber que mesmo longe ele estava perto e que iríamos passar por tudo aquilo.   
O final de semana era o mais complicado. Não ter o Andrew em casa, fazia com que eu me sentisse perdida. Assim, eu programei levar meus filhos ao parque e passamos o domingo lá, o que foi bom, pois consegui me distrair. As mensagens dele chegavam de forma esporádica, curtas, mas sempre deixavam um tom de otimismo. Ele parecia bem e parecia estar se esforçando dia após dia, o que me enchia de esperanças e de orgulho.  
================================================================================  
Ao final do décimo quinto dia eu já não me aguentava. Andrew iria chegar no fim da tarde e minha ansiedade estava a mil. Eu me programei para sair mais cedo do hospital e ir esperá-lo no aeroporto. Quem diria que Meredith Grey se tornaria aquelas mulheres de filmes de romance que esperam o namorado no saguão do hotel com direito até a cartazinho de boas vindas? Tá, eu não fiz cartaz de boas vindas, mas eu tinha preparado algumas coisinhas só para ele mais tarde e isso não envolvia demonstrações públicas.  
Eu passei o dia todo ansiosa, com a cabeça aérea e trocando mensagens com ele.  
"Falta pouco agora para te ver"  
"Nem acredito, Mer. Estou louco de saudades"  
"Eu também. Agora vou parar porque estou sorrindo igual a uma idiota para a tela do celular".  
E guardei o celular no bolso, com um sorriso mais idiota ainda no rosto.  
============================================================================  
As coisas realmente não saem como a gente espera. Meu paciente mais tranquilo apresentou um quadro de febre alta e complicações e precisou ir para a sala de cirurgia às pressas. O intestino havia se torcido e por pouco meu paciente não veio à óbito. Assim, minha saída antecipada foi para o espaço e eu checava o relógio a todo momento. Não daria para buscá-lo no aeroporto. Droga. Pedi a Helm que mandasse uma mensagem para ele avisando.  
\- Alguma resposta, Helm?  
\- Ele disse que não tem problema. Que vai vir direto para o hospital para te ver. Só não posso ler o resto da mensagem porque... é imprópria para este ambiente de trabalho - disse Helm ficando vermelha e me arrancando uma risada.  
Ótimo. Só de saber que ele estava a caminho, meu coração acelerou. Procurei me concentrar e assim, terminei meu trabalho mais rápido do que imaginei.   
Uma hora depois, ele me mandou mensagem dizendo que havia chegado e que estava na minha sala me esperando. Meu coração não estava acelerado, ele capotava. Tirei a touca cirúrgica e corri para lá. Minha intenção era estar vestida em um vestido novo super sexy que eu havia comprado, usar uma maquiagem que deixava meus olhos marcantes e recepcioná-lo assim, mas vida de médico é imprevisível e ele sabia disso...então, seja como for.  
Eu cruzei a porta da minha sala e lá estava ele. Um pouco mais magro, a barba impecável, o cacho do cabelo caindo na testa e o sorriso mais torturante que alguém poderia me dar. Nossos olhos se encontraram e parecia que o mundo havia parado.  
\- Mer...  
Eu pulei nos braços dele sorrindo e senti ele me abraçar tão forte que parecia que éramos um só. Como era bom senti-lo! Nunca pensei que eu fosse sentir tanta falta dele; a ausência dele doía. Sem perder tempo, nós nos beijamos de forma urgente, como se falar fosse algo sem importância. O beijo de Andrew DeLuca é de tirar o fôlego e eu realmente sou uma mulher sortuda. Quando finalmente nos separamos, ele olhou ternamente para mim, ainda com os braços em volta da minha cintura.  
\- Mer,senti tanto sua falta...  
\- Espero que a gente não entre em uma competição para saber quem sentiu mais a falta de quem...senão teremos uma boa briga, Dr. DeLuca - respondi dando mais um beijo nele - Você parece muito bem!  
\- E estou, realmente. Tenho muitas coisas para te contar, Mer.   
De repente, escuto uma voz feminina, entrando na sala:  
\- Andrew, eu não posso acreditar que vocês tem uma máquina dessas de café aqui!  
Eu me soltei dos braços dele e olhei para a dona da voz. Andrew sorriu e disse:  
\- Mer, essa é a Dra. Sarah Stevens. Dra. Stevens, essa é a Dra. Meredith Grey, a médica e a mulher mais extraordinária que já conheci.  
A mulher estendeu a mão para mim.  
\- Finalmente, vou conhecer a tão falada Dra. Meredith Grey! Muito prazer, Dra. Stevens. Andrew fala muito sobre você.  
"Andrew? What THE HELL is going on..." Meu cérebro apitou à maneira como ela encheu a boca para falar "Andrew"  
\- Mer, a Dra. Stevens esteve me acompanhando durante o período que estive em Nova Iorque. Ela acompanha meu caso há uma semana, junto com o Dr. Evans. O Dr. Evans viria comigo para continuarmos alguns procedimentos aqui, junto com a Dra. Dawson, mas ele ficou doente, então a Dra. Stevens precisou assumir.  
\- Assumo com prazer, o Andrew é um paciente incrível. Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo!  
Eu a olhava com uma cara nada simpática.  
\- Sim, o Andrew realmente é incrível. - eu disse, finalmente.  
O Andrew começou então a falar sobre várias coisas que ele havia feito nos últimos dias. Estava empolgado, me contava com um sorriso largo no rosto. Estava tomando medicamentos com dosagens mais leves e respondendo bem ao tratamento. Conseguira evoluções importantes que envolviam terapia ocupacional e controle da ansiedade. A Dra. Stevens o ouvia sorrindo igual uma hiena e vez por outra interrompia o relato do Andrew com algum comentário sem importância, seguido de alguma risadinha ou brincadeira. Os dois pareciam estar entrosados, mas eu percebia que a empolgação de Andrew por ela era meramente pelo tratamento e por ela significar seu passaporte de mudança de vida. Já ela...bem, uma mulher conhece muito bem quando outra está se exibindo para seu homem e nada me tirava da cabeça que essa médica estava começando a extrapolar o código de ética entre médico-paciente. Ela parecia estar completamente envolvida pelo charme do Andrew. Droga....mas como eu poderia culpá-la?  
O fim da tarde seguiu sem muito sucesso da minha parte. Eu estava louca para ficar sozinha com ele, mas a Dra. Stevens não desgrudava um minuto. Onde íamos ela estava lá, parecendo um papagaio de pirata. Estava ansiosa, querendo conhecer tudo.  
\- Quanto tempo vai ficar, Dra. Stevens? - perguntei, tentando parecer o menos áspera possível.  
\- Ah, bom, ainda não sei...inicialmente, uma semana. Mas se precisar, fico mais - disse ela olhando para o Andrew que nem percebia o olhar dela.  
Eu suspirei. Isso ia ser difícil.  
\- Andrew, o que acha de irmos? Podemos jantar lá em casa, o que acha?  
Ele sorriu.  
\- Mal posso esperar.  
A Dra. Stevens observava a cena e resolveu, claro, interromper:  
\- Ah, vcs sabem de algum bom hotel por aqui? Na pressa, nem consegui reservar.  
\- Achei que já tinha reservado algum, Dra. Stevens.  
\- Andrew....por favor, sem formalidades. Me chame de Sarah. Lembra?  
"Oi?"  
Ele sorriu meio sem graça.  
\- Bem, tem um hotel muito bom aqui perto do hospital, não é Mer? Você pode tentar lá, normalmente é bem cheio, mas quem sabe você consiga uma vaga.  
Ela sorriu dizendo que iria tentar. E eu resolvi puxar o Andrew de uma vez para fora dali antes que ela resolvesse dizer que não seria incômodo algum ficar na casa dele. Era só o que faltava.  
=========================================================================  
Nós quase não conseguimos chegar na minha casa. Estávamos tão ansiosos um pelo outro que, durante o caminho, não conseguíamos nos desgrudar. Eram beijos infinitos e muita pegação também, como dois adolescentes no auge dos hormônios. O meu corpo parecia ter ficado longe dele há uma eternidade.  
Mesmo com tamanha ansiedade, eu percebi que ele estava cansado. O voo havia tido problemas e acabara atrasando um pouco. Então, ele foi tomar um banho e eu resolvi esquentar nosso jantar. Claro,eu não cozinhei, não iria me aventurar na cozinha, não depois de 15 dias sem vê-lo. Eu havia encomendado uma bela massa no melhor restaurante italiano de Seattle (que ele mesmo tinha me indicado uma vez) e estava ótimo assim. Ele entenderia.  
Quando ele saiu do banho, de cabelos molhados e sem camisa, ele parecia uma visão. Ele não tem ideia do quanto é incrivelmente bonito. Ele sentou-se na bancada da mesa e começamos a conversar enquanto a massa ficava pronta. Andrew estava muito empolgado com as duas semanas de tratamento e realmente fazia tempo que eu não o via assim, tão motivado.   
Tentando disfarçar, eu perguntei:  
\- E a Dra. Stevens? Vocês...ahn..parecem ter se dado bem, não é?  
-Sim, ela parece ser uma boa pessoa e excelente profissional. Está me acompanhando há 10 dias. Os métodos dela são mais modernos do que os do Dr. Evans, mas eles tem apresentado resultados satisfatórios.   
\- Ela parece ser intensa demais, não?  
Ele riu  
\- Um pouco. Mas é o jeito dela.  
\- Estranho ela te chamar de Andrew né...  
Ele me olhou inclinando a cabeça. Droga. Me pegou.  
\- Estou enganado ou Meredith Grey está com ciúmes?  
\- Ciúmes? Ficou doido, Andrew?  
Ele continuou inclinando a cabeça, me olhando. Droga.  
\- Eu mato ela se ela tentar alguma gracinha com você, "Andrew" - respondi imitando o sotaque dela  
Ele deu uma risada.  
\- Acha mesmo que ela tem alguma chance, Dra. Grey? - disse ele já se aproximando de mim.  
\- Andrew...  
E começou a beijar meu pescoço. Esse homem sabe como me desmontar. Eu é que não ia resistir.  
Subimos para o quarto quase aos tropeços. Era urgência demais, tesão demais para ser apagado.  
E foi assim que a massa que estava no forno quase queimou.  
=================================================================================  
Fim do capítulo.


	13. No seu lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you there  
> Can we take it to the next level?  
> Baby, do you dare?"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
Os dias se passaram e eu ficava cada vez mais feliz com os progressos do Andrew. Ele manifestava dores de cabeça constantes, mas a Dra. Dawson dizia que era efeito da nova medicação e que elas iriam diminuir com o tempo. Ele passou a dividir as sessões psiquiátricas entre a Dra. Dawson e a Dra. Stevens. Confesso que, quando ele tinha atendimento com a Dra. Stevens, meu coração ficava inquieto. Não que eu desconfiasse do Andrew, mas eu não confiava nela. Ela parecia querer forçar uma intimidade que não tinha, aproximar-se demais sem necessidade alguma.   
Por várias vezes, após as sessões, eu a encontrei perambulando nos corredores, nitidamente procurando pelo Andrew. Era incrível como ela sempre dava um jeito de aparecer onde ele estava, forçando um encontro casual ou convidando-o para tomar café. Percebendo isso, dei um jeito de alterar as cirurgias do Andrew, que estavam programadas para a Neurocirurgia, e coloquei-o como meu residente durante essa semana. Claro que ouvi muitas piadinhas e comentários irônicos por causa disso e até mesmo ele me questionou o porquê da mudança.  
\- Você ficou muito tempo sem operar na Geral, precisa de horas e precisa se decidir não é? - eu disse a ele.  
Ele me deu um olhar desconfiado.  
\- Tudo bem, não fiquei convencido dessa resposta, mas longe de mim reclamar. O difícil vai ser ficar concentrado com você ao meu lado - disse ele me puxando para um beijo.  
Eu me derreto inteira quando ele age assim. Ele havia voltado da viagem mais confiante e mais carinhoso e eu estava amando a forma como ele estava renascendo, dia após dia.  
======================================================================  
No meio da semana, o hospital parecia um caos. Havia tido um grande acidente em uma obra em construção, um elevador despencara e muitos trabalhadores da obra estavam machucados gravemente. Precisamos contar com o máximo de médicos possíveis para o atendimento e eu não parava de correr para lá e para cá. O Andrew se disponibilizou a ajudar o máximo que pôde e eu percebi a irritação visível dele em ter que ser supervisionado em qualquer decisão que fosse tomar. Desta vez, era o Owen que estava junto com ele, conferindo cada passo e cada decisão. Nas cirurgias, o Andrew participava, mas sempre havia um residente a mais na sala para caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Ele sentia-se incapaz, humilhado e às vezes cometia pequenos erros devido a frustração.   
Quando eu o vi sair da sala de cirurgia, totalmente frustrado e jogando a touca cirúrgica em cima do balcão, precisei falar:  
\- Andrew, você precisa ter calma...  
\- Calma, Mer? - disse ele bufando - isso é um teste de nervos! É frustrante, é humilhante, é desanimador saber que vou trabalhar assim para o resto da vida! Não foi para isso que me tornei médico! - disse ele, respirando fundo e socando a pia do balcão.  
Eu suspirei.  
\- Eu sei, Andrew. Eu não posso nem imaginar o que está sentindo...mas eu acredito que seja apenas uma fase. Não é para sempre. Se as crises não voltarem, se houver um controle maior dos momentos de surto, eu acredito que você vai poder exercer Medicina como qualquer outro médico.  
\- Será? - ele disse me olhando com uma dor no olhar - começo a duvidar seriamente disso.  
E saiu me deixando olhando para o nada.  
======================================================================  
No dia seguinte, o Andrew já parecia melhor. Nós havíamos nos encontrado na noite anterior e conversamos muito. Ele preferiu não dormir lá em casa, disse que precisava dormir e que estava cansado e ficou na casa dele. Apesar de sentir muito a falta dele quando não dormimos juntos, eu procuro entender esses momentos dele de querer ficar sozinho. Normalmente, surtem efeitos positivos. E foi o que aconteceu.  
Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo de bom dia. Estava até mesmo mais sorridente.  
\- É um novo dia, né? Preciso ter esperanças.  
\- Isso mesmo - respondi, encorajando-o - é assim que se faz. Um dia de cada vez. Tem sessão hoje?  
\- Tenho. Hoje é com a Dra. Stevens.  
\- Ah - meu "Ah" saiu tão desanimado e frustrado que eu acho que ele percebeu.   
Nesse momento, a Dra. Stevens apareceu. Eu juro que ela usava uma saia um pouco menor que de costume. As pernas bem delineadas ficavam à mostra e se ela não fosse uma médica poderia facilmente estrelar uma versão moderna de Proposta Indecente.   
\- Andrew, Meredith, bom dia! Que bom ver vocês! Tudo bem, Andrew?  
\- Tudo certo.  
\- Bem, eu preciso ir. Vou checar o senhor Warden, verificar como vai o pós-operatório. - eu disse  
\- Que pena, Meredith! Eu ia justamente chamar vocês para um café, estou faminta! Mas já que você não pode, talvez o Andrew possa me acompanhar. O que acha, Andrew? Já temos sessão agora mesmo, bom que já vamos direto depois.  
Andrew me olhou meio indeciso.   
\- Bem é que...bom, tudo bem. Mer, não dá mesmo para você vir?  
Eu tentei disfarçar meu nervosismo. Não com ele, que estava tentando ser educado, mas com ela, pelo atrevimento e por montar uma situação fácil de me dispensar. E eu realmente não poderia acompanhá-los, já havia sido bipada duas vezes para ver o senhor Warden.  
\- Não, tudo bem. Eu preciso mesmo ir. - me aproximei dele e dei um beijo mais prolongado que de costume - Juízo - cochichei no ouvido dele.  
Ele sorriu sem graça e foi com a Dra. Stevens que parecia ter um assunto infinito; ela falava e gesticulava, numa animação incomum para uma manhã.  
Eu tirei o celular do bolso e digitei uma mensagem para Amelia.  
"Tá onde?"  
"Na cafeteria"  
"Ótimo. Me faça um favor. A sirigaita loira está indo para aí tomar um café com o Andrew. Dá uma olhada nela"  
Eu, Maggie e Amelia havíamos apelidado a Dra. Stevens de sirigaita loira. Era um apelido maldoso, mas totalmente aplicável a ela. Claro que Andrew nem sonhava isso, mas entre nós, as meninas, era assim que ela era conhecida.  
"Wow, ela não perde tempo, hein? Está entrando aqui com ele"  
Fiquei mais inquieta ainda. Eu estava achando a forma dela agir um tanto quanto desaforada, sem profissionalismo algum.   
"Meredith, acho melhor você vir para cá"  
"O que é?"  
"Essa mulher não para de ficar encostando no Andrew."  
"E ele tá deixando?"  
"O coitado tá sorrindo de sem graça. Tá tentando terminar o café logo, mas ela quer prolongar"  
"Eu não vou aguentar. Eu vou dar na cara dela, Amelia"  
"Eu ajudo"  
Eu já estava a ponto de tomar outra direção e ir para o café quando Amelia mandou outra mensagem.  
"Já foram".  
"Pra onde?"  
"Como pra onde? Para a sessão do Andrew."  
Suspirei. De portas fechadas e em um ambiente de trabalho dela eu esperava muito que ela tivesse o mínimo de bom senso. E me dirigi ao quarto do senhor Warden. Coitado dele porque meu humor hoje estava péssimo.  
==========================================================================  
Ao final da minha ronda, fui procurar o Andrew. Quando entrei no corredor da Psiquiatria, vi de longe a Dra. Dawson e a Dra. Stevens. Elas pareciam discutir calorosamente, em um tom baixo, mas suficientemente audível para perceber que a conversa não era amistosa. Eu fiquei curiosa e comecei a me aproximar devagar para poder conseguir escutar, mas não dava. Percebi que a Dra. Stevens gesticulava muito e saiu pisando duro. A Dra. Dawson olhava para o chão e balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
\- O que houve, Dra. Dawson? - perguntei  
\- Meredith, acho que precisamos conversar. Venha, por favor - disse ela me puxando para dentro da sala dela.  
Sentei-me e ela começou.  
\- Acho que vou solicitar a retirada da Dra. Stevens do caso do Dr. DeLuca.  
Vibrei por dentro. Mas mantive a pose. Perguntei:  
\- E qual seria a justificativa?  
\- Bem, ela vem invalidando toda a minha abordagem. Tudo que eu falo para o Andrew, ela o manda desconsiderar. Eu sei que a abordagem dela é mais moderna e apresenta bons resultados, mas ela acha que a melhora do Andrew é somente devida à interferência dela no caso. E isso é um absurdo, entende? Não é questão de ego, é questão de bom senso!  
Eu suspirei e deixei que ela terminasse.  
\- Além disso, eu tenho outra desconfiança - disse ela olhando para mim seriamente.  
\- Qual?  
\- Eu acredito que ela se apaixonou por ele. Eu percebo como ela o trata e ela está extrapolando o código de conduta entre médico-paciente. A forma como ela vem se comportando é inaceitável, especialmente se tratando de um paciente psiquiátrico.   
\- Ainda bem que eu não estava errada! - eu disse enfim me levantando da cadeira e soltando um suspiro de alívio.  
\- Você também percebeu, não é Meredith?  
\- Claro que sim! Ela falta dependurar no pescoço dele! Só que eu estava me segurando, achando que eu podia estar me comportando como uma adolescente insegura, mas ainda bem que eu não estava errada. Se precisar de autorização, me mande os papéis que eu assino embaixo para afastar essa sirigaita - pigarreei e consertei - digo, essa doutora de perto do Andrew.  
\- Que bom, Meredith - disse a Dra. Dawson tentando segurar uma risada - eu vou mesmo precisar emitir um relatório para enviar para o meu colega, Dr. Evans , e pedir o afastamento dela. Vou conversar com o Dr. DeLuca antes também.  
\- Ótimo.  
E sai sorrindo e fazendo sinal de "high five" para a Dra. Dawson.  
================================================================================  
No final da tarde, enquanto analisava umas ressonâncias na minha sala, recebi a visita de um furacão.  
\- Dra. Grey o que significa isso? - era a Dra. Stevens entrando na minha sala, sem bater, sem pedir licença, apenas muito vermelha e sem compostura.  
\- Boa tarde para você também, Dra. Stevens. Bem, eu não sei do que está falando.  
\- Sabe muito bem. Esse é um relatório assinado pela Dra. Dawson me afastando do caso do Andrew. E aqui consta sua assinatura concordando.  
\- Bem, se você sabe o que é, por que veio me pedir explicação?  
\- Porque o Andrew está melhorando, será que vocês não veem? Desde que eu entrei no tratamento dele, ele voltou a ser uma pessoa normal!  
\- Acho que você está se superestimando, Dra. Stevens. Ele está bem melhor mesmo,seu tratamento pode ser muito bom,mas a Dra. Dawson tem o maior crédito aqui. Ela o acompanha desde o início e, pelo o que eu soube, o Dr. Evans contribuiu muito antes de você assumir. A melhora dele não é por sua causa.  
Ela foi ficando mais vermelha ainda. Foi chegando perto de mim.  
\- É ciúmes não é, Meredith Grey? Você está louca de ciúmes porque sabe que é questão de tempo para o Andrew perceber que sou muito mais mulher do que você.  
\- Como é?  
\- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Sabe, Meredith, eu já fui casada com um homem que tinha transtorno bipolar. Infelizmente, ele morreu há dois anos, mas de câncer. Nós vivemos maravilhosamente bem, sabe por quê? Porque eu aprendi a viver com alguém assim. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém como tratar o Andrew como ele merece.   
\- E você não percebeu que ele JÁ tem uma mulher?  
\- Você pode ser uma referência neste hospital, Dra. Grey, mas em se tratando de bipolaridade, você não sabe nada. O Andrew precisa de uma mulher que não alimente as inseguranças dele. Ele não precisa ser vigiado, ele precisa se sentir seguro. E isso eu posso dar a ele. Ele é lindo, sexy e um grande médico, eu saberei muito bem servi-lo. De todas as formas possíveis.  
Nessa hora, eu quase dei um tapa na cara dela. Mas resolvi usar outra arma:  
-Então por que será que ele sempre escolhe estar na minha cama e não na sua? Estranho, né Dra Stevens?  
Ela ficou vermelha.   
\- Isso é questão de tempo. Ele não vai resistir a mim. Eu sei usar a bipolaridade do Andrew ao meu favor.  
\- Bom saber disso. Porque se você não sabe, Dra. Stevens, essa sala possui câmeras com som ativado, instaladas em toda a sua extensão. Elas vão servir como uma prova linda contra você.  
Ela ficou mais vermelha ainda e saiu da sala bufando e batendo a porta.  
Eu estava muito nervosa, mas não pude deixar de sorrir vitoriosa.  
=======================================================================  
À noite, Andrew foi para minha casa. Tínhamos combinado a "noite dos jogos" com as crianças e a farra estava instalada. Fazia tempo que a minha casa não ficava tão barulhenta. Foi um custo acalmar os ânimos e convencê-los a dormir. Andrew havia feito canelone e as crianças estavam alvoraçadas disputando a atenção dele durante os jogos.  
Depois que elas finalmente sossegaram, pudemos ficar sozinhos na sala, tomando vinho. Então, ele tocou no assunto.  
\- Então...a Dra. Stevens foi mesmo desligada do meu caso, não é?  
\- Sim - eu disse - isso te incomodou?  
\- Não, na verdade foi um alívio.  
\- Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
\- Não necessariamente...digo,ela era uma boa médica, sabia me colocar pra cima, mas eu não me sentia tão à vontade.  
\- Você não percebia mesmo que ela estava dando descaradamente em cima de você?  
Ele riu.  
\- No início não. Quer dizer, no voo para cá, ela não calou um minuto, me contando sobre ela e o ex-marido, perguntou muito da minha vida também, mas achei que era normal. Depois, eu realmente comecei a achar algumas coisas estranhas, exageradas.  
Eu suspirei olhando para a taça de vinho a minha mão.  
\- Eu quase dei na cara dela.  
Ele riu.  
\- Daria tudo para ver essa cena.  
\- Ah é? Você gosta de fogo no parquinho, não é Dr. DeLuca?  
Ele tirou a taça de vinho da minha mão.  
\- Prefiro colocar fogo em outro lugar.  
E me beijou, me carregando para cama.   
Enquanto ele subia as escadas comigo no colo, completei:  
\- E é na minha cama que você vai fazer loucuras e não na dela.  
\- Uau - disse ele - mal posso esperar.  
E o quarto realmente pegou fogo.  
================================================================================  
Fim do capítulo  
PS: ainda bem que essa médica atrevida durou pouco, né?  
Pois é minha gente, a fic está encaminhando para o final...os próximos capítulos serão decisivos para o fechamento do ciclo do Andrew. Obrigada pela viagem até aqui!


	14. Suportando as consequências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're ready to swallow all your pride"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
Vários dias haviam se passado e as coisas voltavam a uma certa normalidade. Entretanto, uma boa notícia havia chegado ontem: o processo contra o escritório de Baltimore havia dado certo e o Andrew tinha conseguido uma autorização para fazer a prova em breve. E para garantir que não haveria represálias, uma nova equipe iria atuar como seus médicos avaliadores e ele agora estava respaldado por laudos e acompanhamento psicológico no momento da prova, se fosse necessário.  
Essa notícia trouxe ao Andrew mais confiança ainda. Ele estava mais vivo do que nunca; ia trabalhar com mais vontade, seus atendimentos estavam mais seguros e os surtos psicóticos pareciam uma realidade distante. Todos percebiam o quanto ele estava fazendo progresso. Era claro que, em alguns dias, ele demonstrava mais cansaço ou até mesmo demonstrava-se um pouco depressivo, mas eram os picos do transtorno, algo normal. Apesar de exaustiva, ele cumpria sua rotina de medicações e de terapia ocupacional.  
A equipe médica voltava aos poucos a enxergar em Andrew um médico promissor. Muitos não entendiam por que até hoje ele ainda não havia conseguido o seu título de atendente. E o mais importante de tudo isso: o Andrew estava sentindo esse carinho, essa confiança no trabalho dele e isso o tornava mais forte. Os dias de falta de esperança estavam ficando para trás.  
===============================================================================  
Andrew e eu havíamos combinado de passar a noite de domingo juntos. As crianças estavam na casa da Jo, pois o Alex havia viajado para visitar a mãe, e estavam se divertindo muito. Então, havíamos planejado sair para jantar e depois ir para a minha casa terminar a noite que seria só nossa.  
Entretanto, no fim da tarde, uma garotinha de 5 anos deu entrada na emergência. Percebi a correria porque fui chamar o Andrew para perguntar se estava tudo ok para a nossa noite e o encontrei correndo para socorrer a menina. Foi ele que a atendeu e deu entrada no hospital, cuidando do seu caso. O quadro dela parecia muito ruim, precisou ser atendida pela ortopedia também, já que apresentou múltiplas fraturas sem ter nenhum acidente grave aparente.  
Em poucos minutos, uma junta médica juntou-se em volta dela. Ela começou a sangrar pelo nariz e o abdômen encontrava-se extremamente estendido. Logo percebi que a Hematologia precisaria entrar no caso dela e já chamei a médica. Ofereci ajuda ao Andrew que parecia extremamente apreensivo e buscava controlar os níveis de enzima da menina.  
\- Andrew, o que aconteceu?  
\- Meredith, eu tenho uma desconfiança, mas preciso esperar os resultados dos exames primeiro. Eu acho que aquela garotinha está com a Doença de Gaucher.  
Eu olhei para ele e percebi o quadro geral da menina.  
\- É uma doença rara. Quer que eu entre para ajudar no caso?  
\- Toda ajuda é bem-vinda, mas acredito que já tenha muita gente no caso dela. Eu preciso encontrar o Hayes, afinal ele é o Chefe da Pediatria.  
\- Deixa que vou procurá-lo - eu disse.  
E saí correndo enquanto Andrew voltava apressadamente para o atendimento à menina.  
==========================================================================  
Consegui localizar Hayes quando ele estava se dirigindo para o estacionamento, pois havia terminado seu turno. Ele pareceu feliz em me ver e quis estender o assunto, mas não dei chance. Imediatamente, ele trocou-se e foi para o atendimento pediátrico. Entretanto, ao ver Andrew, percebi que a feição dele mudou e ele me olhou como se não acreditasse.   
\- Me chamou para dar retaguarda ao seu residente, Grey? - perguntou ele me olhando.  
\- Não - respondi impaciente - te chamei porque você é o Chefe da Pediatria e você precisa estar aqui. Essa criança pode ter uma síndrome rara e vai precisar da sua supervisão.  
Ele voltou a cabeça para a paciente dando uma risadinha sarcástica. Deus, aquilo seria torturante. E eu já estava preocupada em saber que o Andrew teria que dividir sua paciente com Hayes. Não estava com um bom pressentimento.  
===========================================================================  
Algumas horas depois, retornei à Pediatria e escutei vozes exaltadas no corredor. Logo reconheci: era Andrew e Hayes que discutiam fervorosamente.  
\- Dr. DeLuca, eu não admito que fale assim comigo!  
\- Dr. Hayes, você não me escuta! A paciente precisa de atendimento de todos os departamentos! Não é somente a Doença de Gaucher, essa menina tem mais complicações do que aparenta!  
\- Dr. DeLuca, eu já tratei a Doença de Gaucher antes e sei exatamente o que fazer! Você não tem que me ensinar nada!  
O bate-boca parecia sem fim. Logo, uma pequena multidão começou a se juntar em volta deles. Eu decidi intervir.  
\- Vocês estão fazendo uma cena aqui! Daqui a pouco a família da menina vai dar reclamação e com razão! Venham, vamos conversar lá dentro - e puxei-os para um salinha.  
Eles bufaram um com outro e continuaram a discutir. Andrew argumentava que desconfiava de outras doenças e não somente de Gaucher, mas o Dr. Hayes não via motivo para mais alarde. E saiu pisando duro.  
\- Andrew, ele é o chefe, deixa que ele vai tentar comprovar antes...  
\- Meredith, ele não vai! Ele está focado somente no diagnóstico puro. Ela tem apresentado mais complicações, mas ele não quer ver. Eu acho que ele está deixando se levar para o lado pessoal.  
\- Andrew, não - eu disse - por mais que ele tenha errado, um médico não pode NUNCA colocar em risco a vida de uma paciente por capricho.  
\- Será mesmo, Meredith? - ele disse me olhando duramente - bem, eu não vou ficar parado aqui vendo aquela menina morrer.  
\- O que vai fazer?   
\- Procurar a Hematologia novamente.  
E saiu da sala. Meu coração apertou. O que fazer agora? Com a cabeça cheia, saí da sala em direção à Pediatria.  
========================================================================  
\- Meredith, desista! Eu já vi esse quadro antes, seu namorado está querendo dar uma de super herói só porque ele diagnosticou uma doença rara nessa menina, sem muito esforço. Nós já vimos essa cena antes, não é? O que ele vai fazer agora? Quebrar o hospital inteiro para fazer birra? - disse Hayes visivelmente alterado.  
Fuzilei de raiva.  
\- Em primeiro lugar: aqui, o Andrew é meu residente, um residente sênior, quase especialista. Em segundo lugar: você não pode se basear em um comportamento anterior e condená-lo. Você está sendo radical e preconceituoso.  
\- Não, não estou. Estou sendo cuidadoso. Aqui é uma área cheia de crianças, crianças pequenas e não vou deixar seu residente fazer uma cena para satisfazer o ego dele. E outra, Meredith: se ele precisa que você intervenha no caso para dar credibilidade a ele, então ele joga muito sujo.  
\- Ele não me pediu nada! E estou entrando auxiliando no caso por minha decisão.   
-Eu não pedi sua ajuda, Grey.  
\- Ótimo, eu também não pedi sua opinião. Eu entrei no caso porque a menina está cadastrada como paciente que requer auxílio de todos os departamentos, incluindo a Geral. E ela só está sob sua supervisão porque é uma criança.  
E saí pisando duro deixando Hayes morto de raiva.  
Eu não iria deixar o Andrew lutando sozinho como fiz no caso da Suzanne. Se ele estivesse certo em seu diagnóstico, eu iria dar apoio a ele até o fim.  
=============================================================================  
Nosso jantar foi trocado por uma noite de intensas pesquisas no laboratório. O Andrew desconfiava que a menina era hemofílica também, mas aguardava os exames.   
\- A menina não tem recursos, Mer. A família dela passa dificuldades e eles nem sabem que a Doença de Gaucher pode ser de natureza genética. O pai dela possui alguns sintomas e o aspecto físico dele dá indícios pelo tamanho da barriga. E se ela for hemofílica também, o caso se agrava ainda mais.   
\- Se eles não tem recursos, como vieram parar aqui no Grey Sloan?  
Ele sorriu.  
-Uma ex-paciente sua da época em que você cumpria pena catando lixo disse para a família da menina te procurar aqui. Eles deram entrada dando seu nome como referência. Já verifiquei e eles se encaixam nas regras para pro bono. E como ainda temos vagas, não será um problema.  
Eu sorri.  
\- Bem, então catar lixo serviu para alguma coisa.  
\- Eu sinto falta daquela roupa. Era bem sexy.  
E rimos lembrando daqueles tempos. Difíceis, mas de muito aprendizado.  
Passamos uma boa parte do tempo no laboratório aquela noite. Além de ótimos amantes, percebi que formávamos uma grande dupla no trabalho também.  
================================================================================  
No meio da madrugada, a menina teve uma parada cardíaca. Ela conseguiu ser reanimada graças ao Hayes e ao Andrew que estavam examinando-a no momento. Entretanto, Hayes continuava implicando com Andrew e batendo o pé, recusando-se a, ao menos, debater sobre a possibilidade de hemofilia.  
\- Dr. DeLuca, a Doença de Gaucher também causa sangramentos espontâneos. Você está querendo aparecer!  
\- Acha mesmo que eu brincaria com algo assim?  
\- Foi o que vi no caso da Suzanne! Sua preocupação em levar os créditos pelo diagnóstico dela foi tão grande que nem se preocupou quando destratou a Dra. Grey no meio do corredor, xingando-a de hipócrita e egoísta!  
Andrew fechou os olhos. Aquela lembrança devia doer nele, eu sei.  
\- Eu sei que nada justifica o meu comportamento, mas eu estava fora de mim! Agora não é mais assim!  
Hayes aproximou-se dele olhando-o profundamente.  
\- É mesmo, Dr. DeLuca? Quem me garante isso? Pelo que sei, você não foi liberado do seu tratamento. Transtorno bipolar não tem cura. E que eu saiba, não fui eu que quase perdi a oportunidade de me tornar um atendente porque quase agredi o médico avaliador. Admita, DeLuca: você só está aqui porque namora a Dra. Grey. Sem ela, você seria um NADA.  
Andrew fez menção em reagir, mas desistiu saindo do quarto. Eu percebi o quanto ele estava furioso e frustrado. Não poderia culpá-lo. Cada pessoa reage de um jeito às provocações e principalmente às humilhações. A minha forma de reagir escutando tudo aquilo foi ficar estagnada, como se uma força me puxasse para baixo. Eu observava tudo de longe, sem ser vista. Saí de onde estava e fui atrás de Andrew, mas não o encontrei em nenhum lugar.  
=============================================================================  
Quarenta minutos depois, cansada de procurar por ele e de não receber respostas às minhas mensagens, eu o vi saindo da Hematologia.  
\- Onde você esteve? Te procurei, te mandei mensagens e você não me respondeu!  
\- Você ouviu tudo o que ele me disse, não é?  
Eu suspirei.  
\- Ouvi. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter reagido, eu...  
\- Não, Meredith. Você fez o certo. Se você se metesse aí sim, daria razão a ele. Você só confirmaria a teoria dele de que eu preciso de você para sobreviver neste hospital.  
\- Andrew, você sabe que isso não é verdade, não é? Isso é pura provocação dele.  
\- Por mais que me doa, ele tem razão sim. Se não fosse por você, por você ter toda essa força aqui no hospital e permanecer ao meu lado, provavelmente eu já estaria fora do programa do Grey Sloan há muito tempo. Mas eu vou provar o meu valor, Meredith. E vai ser mais cedo do que todo mundo pensa.  
Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ele estava frustrado, mas lutando para permanecer de pé. Ao mesmo tempo que isso doía, isso também me enchia de orgulho por perceber que Andrew estava vencendo uma luta por dia.  
\- Onde esteve? Onde foi depois que saiu do quarto e depois de ouvir tudo aquilo do Hayes?  
Ele sorriu.  
\- Eu precisei descarregar minhas energias. Acho que vou precisar de um saco de boxe novo em breve.  
Eu sorri. De repente, escutamos as máquinas apitarem. A pobre garotinha estava em colapso novamente. Corremos para dar atendimento e Hayes lutava bravamente com uma massagem cardíaca.  
\- Precisaremos levá-la para uma sala de cirurgia! O coração não está aguentando. Preciso ver o estado desse baço. Prepare uma SO! - disse ele para uma enfermeira.  
Andrew interveio:  
\- Dr. Hayes, ela não vai aguentar uma cirurgia, não sem antes cuidarmos do sangue dela!  
\- É mesmo, Dr. DeLuca? E o que quer que eu faça? Vai me dar alguma ordem agora? - disse Hayes sarcástico enquanto fazia a massagem.  
Aos poucos, os batimentos da criança voltaram ao normal.   
\- Vamos para a SO. Dra. Grey, você entra comigo na cirurgia? - disse Hayes voltando-se para mim.  
Uma rápida confusão passou pelo meus olhos, mas logo eu soube o que tinha que fazer.  
\- É claro que sim, Hayes. Vou me preparar. Estarei lá em minutos.  
\- Ótimo - disse ele olhando vitoriosamente para Andrew e saindo.  
Andrew olhou para mim confuso.   
\- Essa cirurgia requer atenção da minha área, Andrew. Você sabe disso. Eu não podia me abster. Mas...enquanto eu me preparo...prove que ele está errado, Andrew.  
E saí da sala, deixando o Andrew pensativo.  
===========================================================================  
A cirurgia já ia começar e o Andrew não havia dado sinal. Eu temia que ele estivesse certo, mas eu sabia que o Hayes também poderia estar; o certo a se fazer era mesmo verificar o real estado do baço dela.  
\- Muito bem, Grey, preparando para abrir. Essa menina vai ser salva aqui, nesta sala, hoje ainda, você vai ver.  
Eu suspirei.  
No momento em que ele preparava para cortar a pele com o bisturi, Andrew entrou na sala.  
\- Dr. Hayes, por favor, ainda não!  
\- O que está fazendo aqui? Dr. DeLuca, você não pode me interromper desse jeito!  
\- Se for para evitar um erro, ah, eu posso sim!  
\- Você é mesmo sem limites, já deveria estar fora deste hospital há muito tempo!  
\- Aqui está - disse Andrew mostrando um papel - a menina é portadora de hemofilia tipo B. O caso mais grave.  
Hayes observou o resultado do exame.   
\- Você sabe que esse tipo de exame precisa ser repetido não é, Dr. DeLuca? Um diagnóstico raro desse não pode ser comprovado com apenas um resultado.  
\- Sim - disse o Andrew - por isso, salvei no meu celular o resultado de mais dois testes vindos de outros laboratórios de Seattle. Estava esperando apenas o último laboratório confirmar. Está comprovado, Dr. Hayes.  
Hayes o olhava sem acreditar. Furioso, ele colocou o bisturi na bandeja e aproximou-se de Andrew.  
\- Bem , então a paciente é sua daqui para frente. Vou deixá-la assim, em cima da mesa de cirurgia. Você sabe bem o que fazer, não é DeLuca? De agora em diante, é por sua conta e risco. Eu não me responsabilizarei por você como meu residente neste caso.  
\- Hayes, você sabe que não pode fazer isso! Ele é um residente! Vocês precisam se entender e trabalhar em equipe! - eu disse, exasperada.  
\- Não, ele não é mais, Meredith. Ele vai ter que assumir o risco sozinho.  
Andrew suspirou. Eu poderia perceber o medo estampado no rosto dele e a tensão estava em altíssimos níveis. Eu não sabia se ele estava a par de todos os procedimentos nesse caso, pois era um caso complicadíssimo, envolvendo duas doenças raras em uma criança muito pequena. Um residente dificilmente saberia como proceder sozinho. Eu temia que Andrew entrasse em algum surto, tamanha a tensão.   
\- Vamos, Dr. DeLuca. O que vai fazer? - provocava Hayes. - Bem, vou assistir da galeria. Vai ser divertido.  
Andrew olhou para ele firmemente. E finalmente disse:  
\- Vou me lavar. Bohkee, por favor, peça ao Departamento de Hematologia, uma dose de reposição intravenosa do fator IX.   
Bohkee saiu da sala apressadamente enquanto Andrew se lavava. Eu fui até ele.  
\- Andrew, você precisa de um superior para dar andamento no caso dela. Mas eu não acho que sou a mais indicada, você sabe que no caso desta menina, estou apenas como colaboradora.  
\- Meredith, eu sei. Por favor, peço para você ficar de fora. Eu assumo daqui, por minha responsabilidade.   
\- Andrew, você não pode, sem supervisão, você não p...  
\- Meredith - disse ele olhando nos meus olhos - confie em mim.  
E saiu.   
================================================================================  
Enquanto o Andrew dava andamento aos procedimentos, observado atentamente por Hayes, da galeria, fui até Bailey comunicar o que estava acontecendo. Ela ficou furiosa e imediatamente dirigiu-se para a galeria.  
\- DeLuca - disse ela apertando o microfone - você enlouqueceu?!?   
\- Dra. Bailey, com todo o respeito, estou terminando aqui e poderemos conversar.  
\- Espero mesmo que possa me dar todas as explicações plausíveis, se é que elas existem, Dr. DeLuca - disse Bailey ao microfone e permanecendo na galeria.  
Hayes sorria vitorioso.  
================================================================================  
A menina foi monitorada pelo Andrew durante todo o tempo. O tratamento para hemofilia começou a ser administrado ali mesmo na sala de cirurgia e ela começou a apresentar significativa melhora. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, o Andrew explicou todo o caso para a família e trabalhou exaustivamente até estabilizá-la. Era incrível como ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.  
Ele conduziu a equipe de enfermeiros e comandava os procedimentos e as medicações para equilibrar o quadro da Doença de Gaucher e da Hemofilia. Era um caso dificílimo e até eu mesma tinha dúvidas sobre como proceder. Mas ele já tinha uma equipe toda sob seu comando e a menina começou a se fortalecer a cada dia mais.  
Quando as coisas se acalmaram, Bailey chamou Andrew e Hayes na sala dela. Ela estava visivelmente alterada.  
\- O que aconteceu aqui foi inadmissível!  
\- Eu também acho, Dra. Bailey - disse Hayes.  
Bailey começou então a falar sobre o protocolo. Não havia permissão alguma para residentes conduzirem tratamentos sem a supervisão de atendentes. O Andrew estava realmente muito encrencado e meu coração começou a apertar. Entretanto, ele ouvia tudo com um semblante muito sereno.  
\- Considerando tudo isso, Dr. DeLuca, toda a sua insubordinação, eu me vejo na obrigação de levar tudo isso ao Comitê de Ética do hospital e isso pode colocar em risco sua carreira.  
Andrew então mostrou a Bailey alguns papéis que estavam em suas mãos:  
\- Dra. Bailey, me permita mostrar algo. Esses são relatórios assinados por algumas testemunhas: enfermeiras, residentes e duas médicas. Neles constam toda a trajetória da menina Nelly ao chegar ao hospital. Desde quando eu a recebi, iniciando os atendimentos, até o momento atual em que ela se encontra, totalmente estabilizada.  
Bailey olhava para cada folha atentamente.  
\- Nesses relatórios constam comprovantes de que tentei exaustivamente conversar com o Dr. Hayes sobre o diagnóstico de Doença de Gaucher associada a Hemofilia, mas não obtive sucesso. Anexei inclusive mensagens trocadas com ele a todo o histórico deste relatório. Por fim, quando precisei de apoio, eu recebi o respaldo da Dra. Marshall, chefe do Departamento de Hematologia que, como poucos sabem, atuava também como médica-atendente da paciente Nelly, ao lado do Dr. Hayes. Passei várias horas em contato com a Dra. Marshall que aceitou continuar como minha atendente supervisora nesse caso, já que a paciente era claramente um caso da Hematologia e não somente da Pediatria. Ela assina o relatório comprovando a negligência do Dr. Hayes e dizendo que se responsabiliza totalmente pelos meus atos, tanto na sala de cirurgia, quanto no acompanhamento da paciente pós tratamento.   
Bailey olhava estarrecida. E eu estava boquiaberta.  
\- É verdade, Hayes? A Dra. Marshall também era a médica responsável por este caso?  
Hayes estava branco como uma parede.  
\- Ahn....sim, é que...bom sim, eu a coloquei como minha parceira neste caso, mas..como..como não vi necessidade depois, eu...bem, eu acabei esquecendo de comunicar a ela que não precisava dela no caso. Ela permaneceu e...sim, ela também era a médica-atendente responsável neste caso - disse Hayes engolindo em seco.  
\- Bem - disse Bailey - então na verdade, o jogo mudou, não é mesmo, Dr. Hayes? Acho que quem está bem encrencado agora é você. Por favor, DeLuca, saia. Preciso conversar com Hayes. Você também pode sair, Grey.  
Saímos da sala. Eu estava ainda boquiaberta. Andrew permanecia sereno.  
\- Andrew, isso foi...quer dizer...isso foi...uau! Isso foi genial! - eu disse.  
Ele sorriu.  
\- Foi desgastante, Mer. Muito desgastante. Mas deu certo.  
\- Eu imagino - disse , olhando para ele cheio de ternura - Mas foi uma vitória e tanto!  
\- Tive que aguentar muita coisa para provar que eu estava certo e que não sou um louco, maníaco. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, consegui o apoio de muita gente. Enfermeiras, residentes, médicos...acho que...no fim de tudo isso, há uma esperança de ser visto como um médico de verdade, Mer.  
\- Claro que há! - disse abraçando-o - E o melhor: desse vez não interferi, ao contrario, eu até chamei a Bailey, porque ela precisava saber de tudo que estava acontecendo.  
\- Sim, você fez o certo.  
Ele pegou na minha mão.  
\- Você já está livre? Preciso ir dormir.   
\- Estou. Vamos, eu também preciso de uma boa noite de sono.  
Começamos a andar no corredor, de mãos dadas. Ele então me parou por um instante.  
\- Eu não me esqueci do nosso jantar. Prometo te recompensar em breve.  
\- Estou ansiosa por isso - sorri, dando um beijo nele.  
E saímos para pegar nossas coisas e ir para casa. Pela primeira vez,uma sensação de paz me invadia. E, de mãos dadas com o Andrew, eu sentia que ali era o meu lugar.  
===============================================================================  
Fim do capítulo  
PS: desculpe, o capítulo ficou maior do que eu esperava! Mas me empolguei e então...está aí!  
Espero que tenham gostado da lambada na cara que o Andrew deu no Hayes  
Aproveito para dizer que a Doença de Gaucher e a Hemofilia realmente existem e coloquei apenas as informações básicas que achei sobre elas na internet, ok? O resto é ficção.  
Beijos e obrigada pela companhia! <3


	15. Como a Fênix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause here I am  
> I'm giving all I can"  
> (Naked - James Arthur)

Meredith PoV  
Eu andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta, apreensiva.  
\- Meredith, você vai cavar um buraco no chão e assim eu não vou mais poder atender meus pacientes - disse a Dra. Dawson  
\- Dra. Dawson, a prova do Andrew começou há uma hora e nenhuma notícia até agora! - eu disse mordendo o meu terceiro donnut  
-E você não acha que isso é um bom sinal? - ela perguntou  
Eu a olhei desconfiada. O Andrew havia ido para Baltimore sozinho, para fazer a prova que dava a ele o título de atendente. Era um momento importante, ainda mais depois de tudo que ele passou. Se algo desse errado, eu não sei como ele iria reagir. Era importante demais que ele conseguisse, para coroar todo o esforço dele até aqui.  
\- Meredith, essa prova é demorada mesmo e, pelo que sei, o Andrew ia precisar esperar outros residentes terminarem suas provas, já que a dele foi um encaixe por ter sido alterada a data. Relaxe, vai dar certo. Ele precisa da nossa confiança agora - disse a Dra. Dawson  
Essa mulher deve ter sido uma daquelas mulheres sábias da Grécia Antiga em outra encarnação.  
==============================================================================  
Andrew PoV  
Eu não vou negar que estava tenso. Eu estava e muito. Tanto que consegui a autorização da Dra. Dawson para dobrar a dose do meu medicamento para ansiedade e ela concordou, com ressalvas. Procurei seguir todas as orientações dela e deixei o celular sempre ligado para qualquer eventualidade.  
Eu sei que a Meredith e a Carina queriam que eu viajasse acompanhado. Carina conseguiu folga na Obstetrícia e a Meredith disse que alteraria todo o seu quadro de cirurgias para estar comigo. É nessas horas que me sinto amado e um cara sortudo pra caramba. Duas mulheres lindas que se preocupam comigo, cada qual com sua importância. Mas essa viagem eu precisava fazer sozinho. Era uma questão de honra pra mim. Eu precisa provar que eu era capaz de viajar sozinho, de me locomover e socializar com as pessoas e com as autoridades sem ter um ataque de surto. Eu precisava provar para mim mesmo que eu sou um ser social. E essa, apesar de ser a mais importante, era também a minha grande chance. São nesses momentos de picos de estresse e tensão que eu preciso me colocar a prova e saber se estou sendo capaz de controlar meu transtorno.  
Não está sendo fácil, eu admito. Foi uma luta sair de casa. Entrar no avião, então, nem se fala. Parece que algo estava comprimindo minha cabeça e a tensão endurecia os nervos da minha nuca. A minha vontade era sumir, desistir de tudo, empunhar um crachá de fracassado e esquecer que um dia eu quis ser médico. Esse seria o caminho mais fácil. Entretanto, quando eu me lembrava da sensação de segurar um bisturi em minhas mãos, da adrenalina de estar em uma SO e da rotina de uma emergência, eu me esquecia de todos esses medos. Isso me dava forças para acreditar em quem eu era de verdade e em quem eu sempre quis ser.  
Meu voo aterrissou em Baltimore pontualmente. Sem estresses de atraso, sem correria, sem trânsito infernal. Eu ainda tinha 2 horas antes da prova.  
Essa espera é que me matava por dentro.  
==============================================================================  
Meredith PoV  
Eu não aguentei e mandei mensagem para o Andrew perguntando se estava tudo bem. Tive que escutar uma bronca enorme da Dra. Dawson. Mas, ou eu mandava uma mensagem para ele ou eu teria gêmeos ali mesmo sem nem estar grávida. Era torturante essa espera.  
A resposta dele não veio e eu estava indo para o meu quinto donnuts. Se eu ficasse gorda como uma bola eu iria matá-lo.  
Bailey apareceu na sala da Dra. Dawson me procurando para saber sobre um paciente. Ela percebeu o meu nervosismo e perguntou o motivo. Eu expliquei. E completei:  
\- Bailey, você tem noção que o Andrew vai ficar sabendo do resultado da prova pouco depois de fazê-la? Diferente de todos nós, ele vai receber o resultado por mensagem no celular!  
Bailey sorriu.  
\- Não só ele, queridinha. O resultado da prova do Andrew também chega no meu celular.  
Saltei da cadeira. Como eu não pensei nisso? Claro, ela era a chefe e uma das condições para que o Andrew pudesse ter uma nova oportunidade de fazer a prova era que a Dra. Bailey fosse notificada imediatamente após a banca concluir o resultado.  
\- Bailey, pelo amor de Deus, você não vai fazer isso comigo, não é? Eu preciso que você me fale quando esse maldito resultado sair, já que o Andrew não responde às minhas mensagens!  
Bailey me olhou de cima a baixo.  
\- Meredith Grey, controle-se! Você está parecendo uma adolescente que quer saber se o namorado está traindo ela ou não! Por favor, você é a Chefe da Cirurgia Geral e dona deste hospital!  
E foi saindo, não sem antes voltar-se para mim.  
\- E sim, eu vou te informar.  
================================================================================

Andrew PoV  
Eu estava sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas daquele mesmo corredor fatídico da primeira vez. Eu sentia como se os seguranças estivessem me olhando, vigiando para saber se eu não teria que ser retirado a qualquer momento da sala, depois de ter surtado. Aquilo era torturante.  
Eu não levei plaquinhas de estudo, fichas-resumo, nada. Não adiantava. Eu precisava confiar no que sei, nas experiências que tive, no que aprendi com cada médico do Grey Sloan que passou pela minha vida. Eu me lembrei do Dr. Webber e de toda a sua sabedoria, de Link e da sua simpatia, da Maggie e da sua força, da Dra. Bailey e de seu espírito de liderança, da minha irmã Carina e da sua forma de surpreender sempre, da Dra. Sheperd e dos difíceis momentos de combate ao seu tumor, do Jackson e dos seus sábios conselhos, do Alex e do seu jeito torto de fazer a coisa certa, da Arizona - como eu sinto falta do carinho e do apoio dela! - e da Meredith. Eu sorri um sorriso bobo porque a Meredith além de ser a mulher da minha vida é o exemplo de profissionalismo, de inteligência e coragem que eu sempre quis ter. Ela é um ícone. Ela é a Mulher-Maravilha.  
Quando chamaram meu nome foi como se eu acordasse de um transe. Eu entrei na sala e havia quatro médicos na minha frente. Da outra vez, eu apenas fiz a entrevista com um. Percebi que a batalha seria grande.  
Eles se apresentaram e, por uma questão de protocolo, fui obrigado a escutar que eu estava ali novamente e respaldado por laudo. Eu engoli em seco. Era humilhante escutar isso, mas eu não podia me abater. Se as coisas tinham que ser assim, então elas seriam. E me preparei para o bombardeio.  
A chuva de perguntas veio avassaladora. Um estudo de caso seguido de outro. Eu me senti perfeitamente na adrenalina de uma SO. As reviravoltas no caso que me foi dado eram intensas. Minha mente trabalhava a 350 por hora e eu só tentava me concentrar, pedindo internamente para não surtar. Minhas mãos suavam. Os médicos pareciam uma orquestra, tamanha sincronia. Estavam preparados para a batalha. E eu, para a guerra.  
Saí da sala uma hora depois. Exausto mentalmente. Segurei em uma das paredes do corredor, o chão rodava. Eu me senti sufocado. Afrouxei o nó da gravata, mas nem assim. Sentei em uma das poltronas e tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas parecia que eu tinha perdido a habilidade de respirar. Minhas vistas estavam embaçadas.  
Foi quando percebi um vulto: aparentemente uma senhora, de cabelos lisos, se aproximou de mim, e me estendendo um copo de água disse:  
\- Aqui, filho. Toma. Você parece cansado.  
Eu agradeci. As minhas vistas estavam embaçadas ainda como se eu estivesse em um nevoeiro. Preocupada, ela me perguntou:  
\- Sente-se melhor?  
Eu acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente.  
\- Que bom. -respondeu ela  
De repente, eu senti um leve sopro, como se uma brisa estivesse trazendo o frescor necessário para que eu voltasse a respirar normalmente. Ainda com as vistas embaçadas, tentei agradecer à senhora.  
\- Não foi nada, meu filho. Lembre-se: se você não consegue parar de pensar no que quer é porque vale a pena persistir. Dio ti tenga, figlio mio.  
Eu esfreguei mais ainda os olhos, mas a senhora tinha sumido. Meu coração disparou. Essa última frase era exatamente a frase que minha mãe sempre repetia para mim, quando a gente ia se despedir, seja para uma viagem, para a escola ou mesmo para uma boa noite de sono. Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e então eu me permiti chorar. Tive certeza que minha mãe esteve ali, naquele momento, como um anjo, me amparando e evitando que eu tivesse um surto.  
Me levantei e olhei para o copo de água. Minhas vistas haviam desembaçado, a tontura havia passado e a falta de ar sumira.  
Caminhei para fora do escritório de Baltimore ainda cansado, mas com o coração estranhamente leve.  
===============================================================================  
Meredith PoV  
Eu já ia buscar a segunda caixa de donnuts na cafeteria quando recebi uma mensagem do Andrew.  
"Estou a caminho do aeroporto".  
"E aí? Como foi? Tudo bem?"  
"Não sei"  
Meu coração bateu acelerado. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Se houvesse algum surto, o escritório de Baltimore já teria entrado em contato. Então, não...mas...será que ele já tinha recebido o resultado e não queria falar?  
Meu coração estava apertado e tudo que eu queria era estar com ele naquele maldito avião. Agora eu entendo o porquê do Andrew ter oferecido ficar comigo enquanto a Zola estava sendo operada naquele dia. Droga, e eu tinha sido tão rude com ele!  
"Quer me contar algo?" - mandei  
"Conversamos quando eu chegar aí" - ele respondeu.  
Ok, esse homem sabia me torturar.  
Eu estava indo em direção à sala da Bailey quando ela entrou na minha sala.  
\- Meredith, senta.  
\- O que houve, Bailey? O resultado do Andrew...saiu? É isso?  
Ela suspirou.  
\- Saiu, Grey.  
Parecia que o chão faltava sob os meus pés. Eu não raciocinava, só conseguia olhar para ela, esperando ela dizer logo.  
Bailey olhou profundamente para os meus olhos.  
\- Grey, Andrew DeLuca é o mais novo médico atendente da Pediatria. Ele foi aprovado com a maior nota que um residente desse hospital já teve. Confesso que estou com inveja, uma baita dor de cotovelo, na verdade.  
Eu não acreditava. Parecia que meu coração tinha falhado uma batida. Bailey continuou.  
\- A banca examinadora ficou impressionada com a capacidade de análise e tomada de decisões do DeLuca. Eles não aliviaram para ele, apesar do histórico de transtorno. Foram até mesmo cruéis - palavras deles. Mas o DeLuca não se abateu. Consequência de tudo isso? Estou recebendo um milhão ligações chovendo propostas de outros hospitais que querem contratar o DeLuca. Recebi ligações de Nova Iorque (e eu vou matar a Arizona por causa disso), de Baltimore, de Los Angeles, de São Francisco, da Itália, Suíça e da Inglaterra.  
Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.  
\- Seu italiano conseguiu, Grey. - concluiu Bailey com um sorriso.  
Não contive a emoção e eu a abracei. Trocamos uma abraço demorado. Bailey sabia como ninguém tudo o que passei e o que significava para mim reconstruir uma vida com o Andrew.  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela me pediu antes de sair da sala:  
\- Sua missão agora é manter esse italiano aqui no Grey Sloan, Grey. Nem pense em entregá-lo de bandeja para qualquer outro hospital. Não abro mão do Dr. DeLuca na minha equipe.  
E saiu. E eu só queria ir correndo para o aeroporto para abraçar o Andrew e não soltá-lo nunca mais.  
==========================================================================  
Fim do capítulo! :)


End file.
